


disco stick

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Series: cdf verse [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WeishenV
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Of Course Anal Sex., Dirty Talk, Friendship, Love... Trust... And Pixie Dust, M/M, Makeovers, That's Right Folks We're In The Big Leagues Now!!!!!, tbh the real star here is ten's heterosexuality kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: “Did it hurt?” Lucas asked kind of out of the blue, rolling over from his back to his front so he could look at Ten right-side up.“When I fell from heaven?” Ten said. “No, not even a little, why do you ask?”Lucas rolled his eyes, then rolled his whole body back over, deciding he liked being upside down better. “I meant your ears. Getting them pierced.”





	disco stick

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh here we finally are!!! im so sorry to have kept yall waiting for so long!!! as with before, this can be read as a stand-alone but you’re much better off reading at least a couple previous installments :’’’)
> 
> i have a Lot to say in the end notes but now, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, cdf6!!!! title from lovegame by lady gaga lol

Everything began, as most things do in Lucas’s life, with a girl. 

From the time he’d knocked out his front teeth by accident in the first grade trying to climb to the top of the jungle gym just because Susie Becker had dared him to, to the weird week he spent wearing guyliner and listening to emo music for Raven’s sake, to all his various college antics, including but not limited to wearing crop tops to lecture, flirting on class discussion boards, and actually _going to office hours_ to hit on his TA, there was pretty much nothing Lucas wouldn’t do in the quest for some coochie, so long as it would make a good story afterwards. Hell, even his current charming sun-kissed bleach-blond hair had started out as a vague twinkle in the eye of this one girl who lived on his floor in fall semester. Doing things to impress girls wasn’t really new to him; in fact, it was pretty old hat. We’re talking flat-top cap like a newsboy would wear in the 1920s. Really old hat. Old as fuck.

However, no matter how old the hat was, Lucas still had his doubts every once in a while. But the school year would be starting again in a couple weeks, so he didn’t really have time to have doubts. Besides, the comment on Lucas’s new Facebook profile pic was pretty unambiguous. All it said was “for a sec i thought your ears were pierced hahah”, but Lucas knew what it meant. 

And what it meant was that Kelly from his geology class was down to smash, but only if Lucas’s earlobes made the ultimate sacrifice.

Before making any big decisions on impulse, Lucas tested the waters by mentioning his idea to a couple girls on Tinder. The response he received was so enthusiastic that he was kind of amazed he’d never considered piercing his ears before, since clearly girls liked that sort of thing a lot and Lucas had thought he knew what girls liked. But now he definitely knew, and now he needed to decide what to do next: wait until he got back to campus and have one of his friends do the deed against an ice cube or an apple or whatever (Lucas had gone balls-deep into Wikihow and hadn’t found out a single useful thing, but he _had_ ended up pretty freaked out about sepsis), or get it done while he was still at home? He didn’t even know if there was anywhere to get it done around here, and he definitely didn’t know anything about how it worked. One thing was for sure: he’d need help, and he knew exactly whomst to ask.

“Did it hurt?” Lucas asked kind of out of the blue, rolling over from his back to his front so he could look at Ten right-side up. He was currently sprawled out on Ten’s bed, his head facing back towards Ten’s kitchen, flipping through some random home improvement magazine he’d found under Ten’s couch while Ten tried to figure out how to work his new Keurig.

“When I fell from heaven?” Ten said. “No, not even a little, why do you ask?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, then rolled his whole body back over, deciding he liked being upside down better. “I meant your ears. Getting them pierced.”

There was a very long silence from the kitchen, then some aggressive beeping and Ten swearing very loudly as he lost yet another round of his ongoing battle with the Keurig. Lucas had been at Ten’s place for about half an hour by now, and Ten still hadn’t made any progress with it. “Uh… not really,” Ten said, very delayed, once he’d temporarily given up on programming the machine. “Lobes and helix were fine, conch was kind of a bitch, rook was okay. How many of the words I just said did you know?”

All the verbs and conjunctions, but none of the nouns. “Enough,” Lucas lied. “Thanks.”

“Why? Also, why did you just expect me to know what the fuck you were talking about?” Ten said, emerging from the kitchen and coming over to tickle Lucas’s nose with the Keurig instruction manual. 

Lucas figured it’d be better to keep his theories about Ten’s mind-reading abilities to himself. If he was right, then Ten already knew about them, anyway. It was just a matter of time before he revealed himself. “Just curious.”

“You sure are,” Ten murmured and leaned down to Spiderman kiss him. 

Lucas kissed back, setting the magazine aside, and then, while Ten was distracted with nibbling on Lucas’s lower lip, very casually said, “Do you think I’d look good if I got mine pierced? _Ow_ , Ten, oh my _God!_ ”

“Sorry,” Ten said, having chomped down on Lucas’s lip way too hard, hopefully by accident. He didn’t sound sorry at all, though; he sounded actively homicidal, and Lucas, worried, rolled over so he could look at him normally and see if his expression was good-homicidal or bad-homicidal. However, once he was upright, he really couldn’t tell at all. Jeepers. “Are you serious?”

Lucas nodded, gingerly lifting his hand to touch the location of the bite. “Just an idea,” he said, lisping pretty hard since he was holding onto one lip. “It’d look dumb, right?”

“It’d be super hot,” Ten said. He reached out to thumb the side of Lucas’s ear, and Lucas, surprised, went pink.

“Really? You think so?” he said and Ten nodded, and Lucas felt way better and way bolder, like a new and improved Pringles flavor. “Okay. Sick. I wanna get them pierced. Just the, uh, just the bottom parts, the earlobes.”

Ten was starting to smile, but even though he’d sounded homicidal there for a minute, it wasn’t even his “I’m a scary serial killer and I’m going to kill you” smile, just a nice, normal cute one. “Have you been thinking over it for a while? That’s so cute,” he cooed, pinching Lucas’s cheeks. “Scoot back, I wanna sit in your lap.”

“Not all that long, but, like, maybe a week?” Lucas shrugged, moving back and sitting up more so Ten could clamber on in there, which he promptly did. “Heeeeyyyyy. Go finish setting up your Keurig.”

“Don’t tell me what to do in my own home,” Ten scoffed. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’s shoulders and kissed him very soundly on the cheek, which was sore from being pinched, then on the lips, which were also a little tender from being munched so firmly. Honestly, Lucas was in various stages of mild pain around Ten a lot, but despite that being kinda BDSM-y, he definitely liked it. “Have you picked out a place yet?”

Lucas shook his head in response and kissed Ten again. “I don’t even know how to find one. And you’re, like, an expert, so… will you go with me?” he asked, shy.

Ten grabbed two handfuls of Lucas’s hair and kissed him very firmly, then another time for good measure, making an extremely pleased little noise. “Of _course_. I know a guy, and he’ll give you a discount since you’re my friend. When do you wanna go?”

“Well, I’m leaving next weekend, so any time before then,” Lucas shrugged, and Ten nodded, kissing him again. 

“I’ll text him and see when he’s available. You’re gonna look so cute and hot with little gold hoops,” he cooed in a very specific tone. Lucas, who was fluent in at least three of Ten’s very specific tones by now, tilted his head back and prepared himself to have his whole face kissed all over, which Ten then promptly did. 

Alright, sweet, that had been way easier than expected. A couple days later Ten texted Lucas with two options for piercing times, and since Lucas had his last day at Target on one of them, he told Ten that he could do it Friday. Even though he was leaving Saturday, but whatever, it wasn’t like he had to pack for himself: Mom had started the process for him weeks ago.

So now Lucas basically just had a week to agonize over whether he was making a mistake or not. He talked to some more girls on Tinder about it. Their consensus was that, just like Ten had said, he’d look so cute and hot. And Ten had booked the appointment, so there was literally no backing out. Also, when Ten texted him to confirm, he said _and lmk when you’re free bc i have something for you_ , which was kind of confusing, just like everything else he ever said to Lucas, ever. 

Lucas texted back that he was free Friday, obviously, and they could still get lunch tomorrow on Lucas’s break like they’d planned. Ten texted back some question marks, and Lucas texted _him_ some question marks in return, and finally Ten just called him. “What do you mean, you’re free Friday? I mean in the evening-slash-night,” he said.

“I know, that’s what I meant, too,” Lucas said. 

Ten exhaled a frustrated little breath. “Aren’t you leaving Saturday?”

“Yeah?” Lucas said. “So?”

“What— _so_ , shouldn’t you be hanging out with your, I don’t know, _mother_ on Friday night?” Ten pointed out.

“Why? She’s taking the train with me,” Lucas shrugged. “We got a cool Airbnb by campus, she’s gonna help me get settled in. I’ll hang out with her then.”

Another brief silence. “Yeah, that checks out,” Ten said after a moment. 

Lucas nodded. He knew Ten couldn’t see him through the phone, but he figured he’d be able to tell anyways. “Plus I wanna hang out with you.”

“Shut up,” Ten said.

“I do!” Lucas insisted with a small grin. “Like, I’ll visit, but that’s not gonna be for another month. Won’t you _die_ if you can’t objectify me for more than a week?”

“I will, objectifying you is too fun,” Ten sighed. “You have to send me selfies every single day or else.”

“Uh, I’ll try,” Lucas said. He’d worked a half-day today, and had decided to use his spare time to go loiter around town (even though technically he was supposed to be getting more laundry detergent, since they’d run out). Now he was kind of peckish, free as a bird and just as hungry, and conveniently he was walking past some small bakery that looked appetizing. “Hang on, I’m gonna get a snack.”

“Kay,” Ten said.

Lucas pushed open the door and went in, happily assessing the goods and trying to decide between sweet and savory. But porque no los dos? He smiled briefly at the girl behind the counter, then tried to manage holding his phone against his ear with one hand while the other attempted to select and bag various pastries. “I might have to call you back. Are you at work?”

“Mhm,” Ten said. There was a kind of echoey jingling noise that Lucas thought was from the bell over the bakery door closing behind him, but he could hear it on the phone, too. Weird! “But it’s super slow today, so it’s fine.”

Lucas still had no idea what any of Ten’s other jobs were, but he still hadn’t done anything with Sicheng’s valuable intel, and now it was probably too late to ask about it. “Nice,” he said. “It was at Target, too, so me and my friend just tried to use our walkie talkies as voice modulators, and it didn’t work out so well.”

“Aww. I bet everyone there’s gonna miss you so bad,” Ten said coyly. “I know I would.”

“If you also worked there, we’d both be in jail right now,” Lucas said, and carried his handful of breads over to the counter to pay. 

Ten laughed briefly, and Lucas smiled at the cashier girl again as she started sorting through his selections. “Uh… do you remember how much this was?” she asked about one of the cheese danishes, and Lucas looked back at the various racks of snacks, squinting at it and then taking a step over to get a closer look. 

“There’s no price tag,” he said apologetically, coming back.

She rolled her eyes and for a second Lucas was kinda worried he’d pissed her off, but she leaned away from the cash register and called, “Hey, how much are the cheese danishes? You forgot to label them again,” in the direction of the door behind the counter that presumably led back to the bakery itself.

“Hang on,” Ten mumbled into the phone. There was some rustling, both on the phone and off, and then, to Lucas’s immense surprise, the door he’d just been looking at swung open and Ten, wearing an apron and a beret, popped out.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Lucas and Ten both said at the exact same time but about three octaves apart, Lucas dropping his phone in shock and Ten stumbling back and getting smacked by the door as it swung. Then Lucas had to scramble down to see if his screen had cracked and Ten complained really loudly about how much getting hit by the door had hurt, and the girl behind the counter just waited patiently with Lucas’s cheese danish until they both stopped screeching.

“What are you doing here?” Ten demanded. “Who told you this is where I work? Was it Sicheng? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him to babysit you!”

“I had no idea!!!!” Lucas insisted, protectively cradling his phone to his chest. “I just wanted a snack!!!!!”

“And you found one, I _guess_ , but how dare you!” Ten said, gesturing to himself. 

“Aren’t you always saying that you’re not a snack, you’re a five-course meal?” the cashier girl said lazily. “How much do the danishes cost?”

“I don’t know,” Ten said, then went back to frowning. 

Lucas wasn’t trying to get killed, so he didn’t point out that Ten had found Lucas at _his_ workplace first, and that had actually been on purpose and not an accident. He just meekly said, “I like your beret?”

“I’m just gonna call it 2.50, same as the bear claw,” sighed the cashier girl as Ten, appeased by Lucas’s flattery, preened himself to show off the beret, then adjusted the beret’s nipple to make sure it was perky. 

“You want a sugar cookie? They’re on the house,” Ten said, making eyes at Lucas.

“No they’re not,” said the cashier girl.

“Yes they are,” said Ten.

“No they’re not,” said the girl.

“Uh, it’s okay, I’ll just stick with all this,” Lucas said nervously. It was already like $15 worth of pastries, and he knew Mom would be able to tell if he’d had a lot of processed sugar because he’d be bouncing off the walls when he got home. 

The girl finished ringing him up and Lucas handed over some cash while Ten, slinky and giving Lucas uncomfortable flashbacks to being waiters together thanks to the whole French vibe and the apron, tried to catch Lucas’s eye and giggled whenever they looked at each other. That made Lucas giggle, too, but then he had to stop so he could figure out how many bills to put in the tip jar and how many to put in his wallet. 

“I’m off at five,” Ten said, twirling one of his apron strings around his finger. He’d turned away for a second to check on the back room, and Lucas had noticed that the ribbon in the back was formed into a perfect knot, but whatever. “How about you come over after? You can have as many sugar cookies as you want, if you know what I’m saying.”

Lucas blinked a few times. “Uh… you’re gonna bring some back with you?” He would have assumed Ten was making some sexual innuendo, except he didn’t know what part of Ten’s body was supposed to be represented by the sugar or the cookies or the collective sugar cookie, so the only possible interpretation was a literal one.

“You can flirt on your own time, Ten,” the cashier girl said before Ten could answer. “Go check on the apple tarts.”

Ten pouted at Lucas, his lower lip sticking out, then adjusted his beret one more time. “That shirt looks sexy on you,” he said, then pushed through the door and swished away into the depths of the bakery.

“Sorry about him,” said the girl. “We usually never let him out of the back when customers are around, so. Don’t worry, we’re not always that unprofessional.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas assured her, gathering up his pastries in his arms like he was holding several very bready babies. “He’s actually great at sales, though, he could sell meat to a vegan. One time I saw him convince a tableful of old people to get the creme brûlée special, even though they all had dentures or something and were scared to get them stuck in the caramel. Some of them had to take them out right there at the table. Kinda yucky, being old must be rough, I’d die without caramel, _and_ without teeth, but that was, like, a 90-dollar tab at the end of it all thanks to him.”

“Oh,” the girl said, visibly confused.

Lucas shrugged, smiling brightly at her, and headed for the door. “Have a nice day!”

“Uh, you too,” the girl said after him, and once Lucas was out on the street and had a rosemary roll fully stuffed into his mouth, he checked his phone to see five beret selfies from Ten, so basically, the LEGO Movie was right: everything _is_ awesome!

His last day at Target was Thursday, but thankfully, it wasn’t emotional or even weird. However, Lucas didn’t know why, but he’d been expecting a cake; considering he’d only worked there like maybe a month and a half, a cake _definitely_ would have been weird. So it was a good thing that there was no cake. As it was, his shift ended with Kun telling him he was welcome to come back any time, particularly over the winter holidays if he was planning on being home from college and wanted a few extra bucks. Doyoung looked less happy with this idea, presumably worried Lucas was going to blackmail him someday for daring to lock lips with Kun while they were supposed to be keeping the sacred torch of the Target managerdom aflame, but when Lucas said, “And now maybe people will stop calling you D-man!” he even cracked a freaky lizardy smile, showing off the uncomfortable fact that he had about 15% more teeth than a regular human being. 

“I hope your semester is good,” Doyoung said, but then got interrupted by his walkie-talkie crackling and someone saying, “Hey, D-man, do pool floaties go in kids or sports?”

“Oopsie,” Lucas said sheepishly (baaa), and smiled at Doyoung with a normal amount of teeth, because he, unlike Doyoung, _was_ a regular human being. At least, no one had ever been able to provide any solid evidence to the contrary. “They’ll forget about it eventually? Maybe? Anyways, bye! Thanks for everything! And, um… I hope you’re… very happy, y’all make a great couple!”

Kun and Doyoung both immediately made faces like they’d been stabbed in the trachea with butter knives, and Lucas made a quick escape. He’d had a wacky enough summer without ending up dead in the back room of his local Target to finish things off. All in all, that hadn’t been too rough, though, and of the two jobs he’d worked this summer, Target had Coup de Place beat by a mile. Especially since the only good part of working at Coup had been hanging out with Ten, and he could do that even without getting the stink-eye from Jaehyun and spilling quiches everywhere, then getting yelled at for accidentally pronouncing “quiche” as “quickie” while he was busy apologizing to the poor fuck with quichkie in his lap! 

A weird summer overall, yeah, but not a bad one, and it definitely wasn’t over yet: when Lucas got home from Target, he saw that Ten had sent him some very cryptic texts about coming to Ten’s place around midday tomorrow to drop off his overnight bag before they went to the piercing place together, because the appointment was at 1. _i took the whole day off 4 u so u better b there or b square_ , Ten texted, sounding uncomfortably like Mark Lee. Lucas shook his head in slight disbelief, realizing that Ten and Mark had actually met, which was serious proof that they were living in a simulation. He also still had no idea what Ten had meant by having “something” for Lucas, since Ten hadn’t mentioned it when Lucas had been over for metaphorical sugar cookies the other day and Lucas was too scared to ask. But he didn’t have time to speculate, since Mom was calling him down for dinner and she’d made Lucas’s favorite, something that Lucas liked to call “yummy creamy orange ricey” but which Mom insisted was actually “butternut squash risotto,” and Lucas wasn’t allowed to be on his phone at the table. So, as was usually the case with Ten, he’d just have to wait and see.

He didn’t even have to wait very long, since he was up late-ish helping Mom finish packing his stuff, and only woke up around eleven, which left him just about enough time to have some breakfast and stuff a change of clothes and a toothbrush into a bag. Obviously he’d told his mom that he was gonna get his ears pierced today, it’d be literally impossible to hide it on the train tomorrow, and she’d looked a little confused but generally supportive, and sent him out into the world with a firm hug for good luck. However, she’d also hesitated for about a second when Lucas had asked if it would hurt, which wasn’t a good sign at all!!! Too late to turn back now, though, considering Lucas was already on the bus.

“Wow, you’re right on time,” Ten said over the intercom when Lucas buzzed apartment 10. 

“Duh,” Lucas said and bounced on upstairs after Ten let him in. What did Ten have for him? A going-away present? But Lucas hadn’t gotten him anything! Maybe Lucas could convince Ten to get another piercing at the same time, and then he’d pay for that as a gift? Hmm. Before he could come up with any plans for what to do if Ten had decided to get him some crazy ruby-studded money clip or whatever rich people probably gave as gifts, he was at his door, and Ten was opening it and grinning up at him.

“Ready?” he asked, reaching up to take Lucas’s bag from him and tossing it back into his apartment without even looking where he was throwing. “I know I am. God, you’re gonna look _so_ good. You look so good now, but mmmm.”

“Thanks, I think,” Lucas said, a little nervous. 

“You’re welcome,” Ten chirped and hopped out of the apartment. “We’re going directly there, that okay? We can get smoothies before if you’re still really nervous, or after, so you have something to look forward to.”

Smoothies did always calm Lucas down; it was sort of an instinct from childhood when his mom would make them for him all the time to get him to be quiet when she was trying to go to pilates, which happened a lot. He nodded, and he must have looked very sad or very cute or very literally anything, because Ten, all horned up on some powerful energies, flung his arms around Lucas’s neck and kissed him very firmly on the mouth. 

“I’m okay!” Lucas insisted, muffled by Ten’s lips and kissing him back, his big paws holding onto Ten’s slim waist and pulling him nice and close. “Seriously, I’m fine, I wanna do this, I’m excited.”

“And I do have something for you when we get back,” Ten said, smooching him again and pulling back to give him a sparkly-eyed smile. “A surprise. Pulling out all the stops for you on your last day.”

“You know I’m not going off to, like, war, right? I’ll be back in literally a month,” Lucas pointed out as Ten grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him down the stairs. 

“Shut up, let me have this,” Ten said. Lucas shut up, and when they made it out onto the street, Ten pulled out his phone so he could get the directions to the piercing place. 

The great thing about Ten’s apartment was that it was close to everything, and presumably that was why he’d chosen that building specifically to live in; the restaurant where they’d had brunch with Yuta and Sicheng was five minutes away, Coup was like eight minutes (RIP), and now, apparently, this tattoo/piercing parlor was only ten minutes’ walk away, too. Ten showed Lucas the map, then set off down the street, sliding his hand down Lucas’s arm so he could slip his weaselly little fingers in between Lucas’s and hold on loosely. 

It was pretty bright and warm outside, so Lucas’s palm started sweating immediately, but Ten didn’t seem to mind, just blinking up at him. “Have you always had freckles?”

“Aw, they’re still there?” Lucas said and lifted his free hand to scrub at the bridge of his nose as though that would help him figure it out. “I only get them in the summer. Cute, right?”

Ten made a kind of screechy noise and headbutted Lucas’s arm. “Yeah! They are!”

“Thanks,” Lucas said happily. Honestly, between the freckles and the earrings, he didn’t know how any girl would be able to resist him, so maybe that really pretty junior in his dorm would finally give him her number? Okay, not that Lucas had tried asking for her number, but a lot of the time girls just gave him their numbers before he even asked, so. He was working on it. 

“You’re gonna be so irresistible when you get back to school,” Ten sighed, proving once and for all that he really could read Lucas’s mind. “Don’t girls like it when boys have their ears pierced?”

“I sure hope so,” Lucas shrugged. 

“What else do girls like?” Ten asked, bringing his other arm up to curl around Lucas’s even though they were already holding hands, and Lucas glanced down at him, kinda chortling to himself.

“Why do you always wanna know about girls? You’re gay?” he reminded.

Ten looked very unimpressed, his pointy little chin digging into Lucas’s arm with each step. “Yeah, but you’re curious about boys, aren’t you? It’s kind of like that,” he shrugged. “I mean, I’ve never been with a woman. I’ve never even watched straight porn! It’s a total mystery to me!”

While Lucas tried to stretch his poor brain around that totally mind-boggling idea, Ten continued, “And all my friends are gay, too, but now I finally have a primary source to tell me all about it. Like… what’s eating a girl out like?”

“Uh,” Lucas said, his face immediately going bright red. Was Ten talking really loud, or was Lucas imagining that? “It’s… good!”

“How does it taste?” Ten went on. Okay, he might not have been talking loud, but he wasn’t lowering his voice or anything, and Lucas blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Um— like— you know,” he said. 

“No, I don’t,” Ten said eagerly. “That’s why I’m asking.”

He kept waiting for an answer, and Lucas cleared his throat and licked his lips and said, “Uhhhh,” and then Ten stopped walking very suddenly, but he was still holding onto Lucas’s hand and arm, so Lucas stumbled and then stopped, too, frowning back at him. “What?”

“Oh my God.”

“What??” Lucas tried again, blushing harder and scuffing one foot on the concrete. “I can’t just— I don’t know how to explain it, it, uh—”

“You’ve never done it,” Ten said, his eyes huge. “You’ve never eaten pussy.”

Oh no!!!! “Jesus— be quiet!!!” Lucas pleaded.

“You’ve never— but you— holy God,” Ten said. He was staring past Lucas with the thousand-yard stare of a soldier who’d been at war for most of his life, or like that Vine of a cat getting a flower put on its head, which shocked it to the point that it saw into another dimension. It was probably the look Lucas got on his face every time Ten made him cum, but the context was very different, and Lucas wanted to curl up and die. Also, Ten saying the word ‘pussy’ was an abomination!! Against all the rules of nature!!! It should never happen!!!! “You’ve _never eaten pussy_. I don’t know why I’m surprised, but— that means… you sucked dick before you ate out a woman?!”

If Lucas turned any more red, he’d be composed of 90% marinara sauce (usually he was at a solid 58%), and he tried to pull his hand out of Ten’s grip and walk into oncoming traffic, but Ten was clinging on with his freaky adrenaline strength that only reared its head when Ten was tormenting Lucas and so he was stuck. “Please stop yelling,” Lucas begged.

“You sucked dick _before_ you ever even ate pussy!” Ten repeated, beyond stunned. “Lucas, wow. _Wow_.”

“What is this?? Are you mad at me??? I don’t know what’s going on, _please_ stop yelling, I keep meaning to but then we never get around to it, I read a lot of really woke listicles on Buzzfeed about how to do it and how it’s super important to reciprocate, but nobody’s ever asked and it’s just never come up,” Lucas said, so embarrassed he was rambling and about to actively drop dead right here. “Can we please go?”

“Lucas,” Ten said, sounding extremely solemn, and pulled on Lucas’s arm until Lucas looked at him. “Lucas, you _have_ to do it. That’s your homework assignment from me. When you go back to college, and you’re hooking up with girls, you _have_ to eat at least one out. And then you can tell me all about it whenever you visit.”

Lucas wished he were the Wicked Witch of the West and someone would do the ice bucket challenge on him so he could just melt into the ground and never be seen again. “Are you kidding?” he asked tentatively.

Ten shook his head. “No carnival, no games.”

Lucas whined, embarrassed and on the brink of death, and tried to keep walking, but Ten’s claws were digging into his arm and he couldn’t get free. “Ten,” he whined again. 

“Promise,” Ten insisted. “Or do you really not want to? It’s fine if you don’t, but I’m just _so_ surprised.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Lucas mumbled. He made weak, embarrassed noises for another minute, blushing and trying to pull Ten closer to him, but Ten was suddenly made out of a thousand tons of steel and couldn’t be moved, so finally Lucas said, “I— I do want to, I’ve just never, um, tried. But I will. I promise.”

“Good,” Ten said firmly and started walking again while Lucas dealt with the consequences of his whole entire life up until this point.

He really did want to, and frankly, he didn’t know what had been holding him back, considering he’d been sexually active for a while. Getting the girls he slept with to come was super important to him, a top priority, and yet he’d never tried what seemed like it should be the most obvious thing to do! It did seem kind of complicated, but once Lucas set his mind to something, he’d definitely figure it out, and then Lucas’s mind started running away with the logistics of it a little bit, of positioning and how he’d be able to breathe and where her hands would go, where _his_ hands would go, and he shook his head quickly to make himself stop thinking about that, or else he’d end up unruly at the piercing place. Phew!

“Anyways,” Ten said, swinging their hands between them as they walked, having to take like three steps for each one of Lucas’s as usual, “this guy’s really gentle, he did two of mine, they didn’t hurt at all.”

“Cool,” Lucas said, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes and being very casual. “Not worried about it.”

“Honestly, I wish I’d known about this place when I was getting my bellybutton pierced, that would have made things a lot easier,” Ten said thoughtfully, but before Lucas could react to this properly, his mouth already gaping open like a fish that had been dead for several days, Ten was pushing open the door of the tattoo parlor and tugging on Lucas’s arm to get him to follow. “Hiii, we have an appointment for one o’clock?”

The girl behind the counter had a face tattoo of Harley Quinn, and Lucas eyed her (the girl, not the tattoo) and the rest of the space anxiously, forgetting all about Ten’s bellybutton piercing (Lucas had seen Ten’s tummy! Like, a lot! There was definitely no piercing there! There must have been forbidden secret lore, and Lucas debated briefly whether it would be inappropriate to ask Sicheng about this, too (he’d friended him on Facebook recently), and decided that yeah, it would be weird, and he could just man up and ask Ten later). 

“With Jeff? Yeah, I see it,” she said, typing some things on her computer. “You’re kinda early, but he doesn’t have anyone back there right now, so you can go ahead and take a seat at his station.” She pointed back over her shoulder, into the terrifying wilds of the piercing studio. Lucas could hear a faint mechanical buzzing, then a noise like a stapler gun going off, and tried to take deep breaths. Think of the women, he reminded himself. Do it for the puss.

“Cheers,” Ten hummed, gently squeezing Lucas’s hand to get him to stop staring at the huge posters of mermaids and skulls on fire and hands with knuckle piercings (???!?!?!?!) and start acting normal.

“Want anything to drink while you wait? We have water and… no, that’s pretty much it,” she said. 

Lucas shook his head, then changed his mind and nodded. “Some water would be great,” he said, and since he was really nervous, his voice was so husky it could have pulled a dogsled. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing,” she said, stepping back and opening up the minifridge that was midway between her desk and the rest of the space. After getting out two bottled waters and setting them on the counter — Lucas grabbed both with one hand, just to make himself feel better about at least _something,_ namely that no matter what, he’d still have big ol’ hands perfect for carrying multiple bottles at once — she looked at Lucas a little more kindly. “First time?”

Lucas’s heart sank. Was it that obvious? He’d thought he was doing great! “Yeah,” he said, and Ten squeezed his hand again, his small thumb rubbing over Lucas’s wrist reassuringly. 

“I’ve been trying to tell him it’ll be fine, but he’s determined to be dramatic, even though I’m definitely not just talking out of my ass,” Ten said, turning his head to show off all the piercings he himself had. 

“Not bad, not bad,” the girl said. She smiled at Lucas and Ten for a second, her lip ring flashing in the light. “You guys are so cute together.”

“Thanks,” Lucas said, looking past her into the Piercing Zone nervously again. “Um, do we just— go in?”

“Yep, I’ll let him know you’re here,” she said, and Ten, smiling the smallest, sneakiest smile Lucas had ever seen, led Lucas into the great beyond, which was really just a warm, well-lit room with quiet indie rock music playing and more tattoo designs covering the walls. 

“If you don’t want to do it, you can back out,” Ten offered, waiting for Lucas to sit down in the cushy chair and taking the smaller chair by its side for himself. “We can just say we came for me, last-minute change of plans.”

“I’m fine,” Lucas assured him. He wanted some water, but then he’d have to let go of Ten’s hand, and he kind of didn’t want to, but _not_ because he was nervous, just because it _felt nice_ , back off. 

Ten looked at him critically. “Are you gonna cry?”

Lucas spluttered, offended. “No.”

“You’re gonna cry, right?”

“No, I’m not!” Lucas insisted, pulling his hand away from Ten’s and scowling at him. 

Ten cocked his head to the side, taking one of the water bottles for himself. “So you’re gonna cry, huh.”

“I’m not gonna cry!!!!!!” Lucas said as firmly as he could, determined to chillax and handle this like a boss. Ten just raised his eyebrows, then looked over to the other side of the room and smiled, sitting up straighter and waving at whoever had just come in; Lucas saw that it was a tall, bearded man with tattoos all down his arms and both eyebrows pierced, and he squeaked in terror, sticking out his hand for Ten to take again. 

Ten took it, and then Lucas kind of blacked out, and about twelve minutes later, he was literally, like, sobbing into the back of Ten’s shoulder as Ten cooed at him and just tried to pay the poor receptionist. 

“Uh, is he gonna be okay?” the girl asked, wary.

“He’ll be fine,” Ten assured her, one hand passing over a shiny gold credit card and the other petting at Lucas’s head. “He’s just a big baby. It didn’t even hurt, did it?”

Lucas made a miserable, wet noise to agree with him. He had cute little studs in his ears now, and it honestly hadn’t even hurt that bad, and yet!!!! “Can we go get smoothies now,” he mumbled into Ten’s shirt.

“Gimme a sec, I’m calculating the tip,” Ten said, and Lucas hugged him around his waist, face still buried in his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look up at the world and so it would be easier for tears to just leak out of his eyes. Why couldn’t piercing places be like pediatricians’ offices and have a treasure chest of candy and weird snap bracelets as a reward for making it through an appointment? Or temporary tattoos? Actually, it’d be super funny if a real tattoo place gave out temporary tattoos, and Lucas made a mental note to put that in his five-star Yelp review of this place later. 

By the time they were walking back outside, Lucas had mostly stopped crying and was just kind of sniffling to himself, wiping at his moist eyes with one hand. “Thanks for taking me,” he said hoarsely, then hiccuped. “How do I look?”

“For the millionth time, _super_ smexy,” Ten said, reassuringly stroking down Lucas’s chest. “I’ll show you how to take care of them when we get back to mine. You have to commit to making sure they don’t get infected, okay? What kind of smoothie do you want?”

Lucas sniffled again and rubbed his face, starting to smile since he looked good, which was a constant he could always fall back on. “Um, mango-banana. No, mango-strawberry. Uh… I don’t know.”

“How about mango-strawberry-banana?” Ten suggested.

“Wow, you’re so smart,” Lucas said, awed, and Ten shrugged modestly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Let’s go get our smoothies, and then let’s go back to mine, your surprise is waiting,” he murmured. “Think of it as a little reward for being so brave.”

Brave? Lucas had literally burst into tears as soon as Jeff even touched his earlobe with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, so he didn’t know about all that. However, he only got more curious about whatever this surprise was every time Ten mentioned it, so he happily went along with Ten to Jamba Juice. 

At Jamba Juice, they took a thousand and one selfies, Ten doing the absolute most to look like a hoe with his tongue on the smoothie straw, et cetera. Lucas kept tilting his head around like a bird to see his new earrings, and although his eyes were puffy from crying, he still looked cute! Ten and the girls from Tinder, to say nothing of Kelly from geology, had been totally right, and he was really glad he’d gone through with it. Feeling confident, he tried sticking his tongue out for one of the pictures, but Ten made such a disgusted noise that Lucas meekly thwipped it back into his mouth. Sad.

“Now I know what to get you for your birthday,” Ten said, one eye on the phone as he pressed a cold-mouthed kiss to the corner of Lucas’s lips and Lucas snapped a pic, since his arms were way longer and therefore way better for selfie purposes (also for hugging multiple people at the same time, getting things from the top shelf, and midnight basketball). “Earrings.”

“Do you even know when my birthday is?” Lucas asked. Obviously Ten somehow knew literally every fact about him, but one day he’d find something to surprise Ten with, mark his words.

“Duh, you’re a January Aquarius, I did your natal chart as soon as we met so I’d know what I was getting myself into,” Ten said, pouting at the camera. “Actually, will you ask Vivian what time you were born? I need it to get your rising sign.”

“Um,” Lucas said. Astrology, much like the stock market and bra sizes, was a total mystery to him. “You want me to ask right now, or?”

“No rush,” Ten said and smiled prettily at him. “Wanna head back?”

Lucas perked up again, invigorated by the mystery surprise. Ten kept hyping it up, so he was hype! Ten seemed to have a pretty solid grasp of what Lucas liked (also, he usually had a pretty solid grasp on Lucas’s dick, which honestly _was_ what Lucas liked), so whatever he’d gotten him would probably be pretty cool. “Sure,” he said, untangling his limbs from the small-ass Jamba Juice chair and getting up. “Can I have, like, a hint? About what it is?”

“No,” Ten said, his smile getting even prettier and sneakier until it honestly just looked a little scary. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Ugh, back on his cryptic shit. Lucas knew better than to ask one more time after getting curved like that, so he just accompanied Ten out of Jamba Juice (Double-J, as Lucas liked to call it) and back to Ten’s apartment. When he’d dropped his stuff off, he hadn’t even come inside, so there was a total possibility that Ten had prepared a banner or something, a giant wall-sized printout of Lucas’s face, a confetti cannon. Ten’s neighbors probably wouldn’t like the confetti cannon, though, but the other two things were plausible. Lucas really didn’t know what to expect, basically, but he was pretty excited by the time they were heading up the stairs and Ten was getting out his keys. 

“I’d make you cover your eyes and wait, but it’ll take a little while,” Ten explained, unlocking the door. He’d been extra sneaky the whole walk home, holding Lucas’s hand and just smiling mysteriously whenever Lucas said anything. 

“That’s okay! I can wait,” Lucas assured, bouncing on his feet as Ten opened the door and went in. He looked around, but everything looked exactly the same, except for different sheets on Ten’s bed, as expected. 

“Go sit,” Ten instructed. 

“Bed or couch?” Lucas said, and Ten just shrugged.

“Wherever you’ll be comfy. Like I said, it’ll be a minute.” He looked up at Lucas for a sec, not saying anything, then leaned up and kissed him. “I hope you like it.”

“You won’t even tell me what it is, so I have no idea!!” Lucas said but kissed him back, always happy to go along with kisses even when he didn’t really know what he’d done to deserve them. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Ten murmured, kissing him one more time, then reluctantly pulled away and glided along to the bathroom. He closed the door, then turned on some music, and Lucas shrugged (if a Lucas shrugs but there’s no one around to see it, did he really shrug? The answer is yes) and went to go sit on the couch. 

Then absolutely nothing happened. For like five minutes. Lucas, getting restless, took out his phone to reply to a bunch of texts, since both the baseball team and the swim team were planning homecoming ragers for the same night and he didn’t know which one he wanted to go to, plus his dorm friends wanted to all get together, too. Once again, Lucas could relate to DJ Khaled, but this time it wasn’t an “all I do is win” vibe, but a “suffering from success” kinda sitch. Popularity was such a struggle sometimes! He said yes to swim, maybe to baseball, and fuck yeah to his dorm pals, as long as they rescheduled to Tuesday instead of Monday. Yeah, he wanted to party, but he definitely wasn’t too cool for school.

Another five minutes passed, and Lucas gave up on texting and switched to playing Tetris, which he was really bad at but really enjoyed. It kept him occupied for a while, but even that got old eventually, so he went back to Facebook and scrolled through the undergrad free/for sale group to see who was selling what wack furniture. There were some highly cursed nightstands, a lamp shaped like a dinosaur (Lucas marked ‘interested’), a bunch of textbooks. What was taking Ten so long? He hadn’t escaped out the bathroom window, had he? That’d be kind of a weird surprise.

However, right as Lucas was about to text Ten a sad face, the music shut off, the bathroom door clicked, and Ten’s soft voice said, “Ready?” from down the hall.

Lucas was starting to think maybe this was a sex surprise. Maybe. “Yeah,” he said, turning around on the couch to see him. He couldn’t really see him, though, since Ten was mostly hidden in the hallway with just his head peeking out. 

“Okay,” Ten said, then emerged.

Was this the whole surprise? He was just wearing a swooshy dark-green silk robe that ended at mid-thigh, which was very sexy, but Lucas had seen Ten naked, so seeing him in nothing but a skimpy robe wasn’t even all that scandalous. It definitely looked good, though, very touchable, and Lucas sat up straighter as Ten came over. Also, yeah, this was totally a sex surprise, but Lucas couldn’t figure out what it was yet. “Sick robe,” he said as Ten approached him.

“Thank you,” Ten said. He had something in his hand, but Lucas didn’t get the chance to see what it was before Ten was slipping into Lucas’s lap, winding his arms around Lucas’s shoulders. He smelled nice, even cleaner and fresher than usual, and Lucas blinked in confusion, seeing that his skin looked a little damp?

“Were you taking a shower or something?” he said, resting his hands on Ten’s waist, their default location. “Ooh, this is so soft.”

Ten smiled slightly, his hand on the back of Lucas’s neck petting up through Lucas’s hair. “I know, right? Yeah, I took a bath. Wanna know what your surprise is?”

Not that Lucas felt like he deserved any kind of special surprise, or that it was even a big deal that this was his last day here before going back to college, but he was kind of confused about why Ten would choose to take a bath instead of spending time with him. NBD, though. “Yeah,” he said, running his hand over Ten’s butter-soft hip again. Ohh, was this the silk robe Ten had gotten when he’d run into him at the mall? It did look kind of like the one in the nudes Ten had sent him that day, but let’s just say that wasn’t really the focal point, so Lucas couldn’t be sure. 

Something behind Lucas’s head made a crinkly noise that sounded very familiar but Lucas couldn’t place it. What the hell was going on? Ten hadn’t moved, or made any indication that he was about to bring out a surprise, but then he shifted in Lucas’s lap, slipping one arm back from around his neck and taking Lucas’s hand instead. “The surprise,” he said, his voice very soft and very breathy, “is me.”

Lucas didn’t get it at all. Story of his life. “Uh,” he said, then felt what was _definitely_ a wrapped condom being pressed into his palm and his eyes went huge. “Uh?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ten went on, now sounding almost shy, his cheeks starting to go pink. “I know it can be intimidating. But I think you’ll really like it.”

“I— you— th— w— uh,” Lucas said, gaping up at him. Anal? _Butt stuff?_ He knew that was a thing, straight people did it, gay people did it, he himself had considered it a few times, but it seemed like such a complicated, lengthy process, and he figured he’d only get around to trying it by the time he was, like, thirty! Not _this_ summer! Holy cow! 

“Do you want to?” Ten asked, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering bashfully as he looked at Lucas.

Lucas swallowed hard. He didn’t trust himself to not say something really wack, so he just nodded, because _fuck_ yeah he wanted to. People wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t good, right? And Ten was probably really experienced, and if he thought Lucas would like it, then Lucas would trust him. Plus, he was definitely curious about what it would feel like, how different it would be. Now that he’d run through that whole thought process, he felt adequately prepared to dive dick-first into this, but Ten still hadn’t moved, and he looked at him. “Yes, yeah, I want to,” he clarified, since Ten seemed like he was waiting for him to say it out loud.

Ten’s switch flipped immediately. “Fucking _finally_ oh my GOD,” he groaned, the sweet, coy, seductive thing he had going on vanishing completely and getting replaced by a whiny sex demon, which was Ten’s natural state, but this was even worse than usual. He squirmed in Lucas’s lap to get closer to him, his hands moving to pull at Lucas’s shirt, and he pressed in to kiss him hard, his mouth hot and panting against Lucas’s. “Literally if I went another week without getting fucked I was going to _die_ , I still might, what’s the point of you having that thing if you don’t even use it, I cancelled all my classes tomorrow so you can make me as sore as you want, blow my back out please for the love of Christ I deserve it!!!”

“Whoa,” Lucas said, shocked, and kissed Ten back just as hard. If he wanted it so bad, why hadn’t he just asked? “Ten—”

“Don’t you get laid all the time at school? How haven’t you begged me for it yet, aren’t you in withdrawal? You’re gonna love it, I know you think I’ve rocked your world already but I’m _really_ gonna rock your world,” Ten continued, then pulled away from the kiss with a wet noise and yanked hard on the tie of his robe to open it, then shimmied his shoulders to make it shimmer down his body and pool around his waist. “Now carry me to bed, we’re gonna need a lot of room.”

“Okay,” Lucas said weakly, but since he really was a weak man, he couldn’t help leaning in to kiss Ten’s neck, nuzzling into his skin since he was so soft and nice. Ten made a small shaky noise and pressed closer in his lap, the robe slipping down his torso further and also riding up his thighs. Lucas, encouraged, kept kissing his neck, giving him a little suction the way Ten did on him sometimes, but Ten only let him do that for a few seconds before he curled his fingers in the hair on the back of Lucas’s head and pulled hard. Lucas yelped, then hugged Ten tightly in his arms so he wouldn’t drop him and, huffing and puffing, managed to stand up off the couch with Ten completely wrapped around him, arms and legs both. 

“You’re so strong,” Ten purred, his thighs tight around Lucas’s waist. “Do you ever carry girls around?”

Lucas thought maybe Ten was bringing up girls so much to make Lucas more comfortable, which was a very kind gesture but really not necessary at all, considering Lucas had already been straining against his zipper just from the suggestion of getting his dick in something. He’d missed it, honestly, and what he and Ten had been doing so far had been beyond good, beyond hot, but nothing beat actual sex, and he was so motivated by that that he did actually carry Ten — who was way heavier than he looked, probably because he was all tight dancer muscle, _ugh_ — to bed and set him down. “Sometimes,” he said, just a little out of breath but not too bad. Nice, his morning workout routine really had been paying off! Hurray for fitness!

However, fitness went out of his mind completely when Ten lay back against the bed, giving Lucas crazy sexy eyes and letting his legs fall open, the silk robe barely covering anything at all anymore. Lucas looked down at his thighs, then higher, then got shy and had to look up at his face again. “C’mere,” Ten said and actually crooked a finger at Lucas, beckoning him onto the bed, onto himself. 

Lucas nodded eagerly, then yanked his tee off over his head since he knew Ten liked it when he was shirtless, and went down on top of Ten, going to kiss him. “Now what?” he mumbled into his mouth and Ten laughed breathlessly, his legs tangling with Lucas’s, his whole body hot and smooth and pressed against him. 

“Oh, so _now_ you’re impatient, after keeping me waiting for months?” he said, licking at his lower lip. “Mm. Now you finger me.”

Jesus, how was he so matter-of-fact about this!! Lucas went bright red immediately and Ten pushed at his shoulder until he rolled onto his back, giving Ten room to crawl up the bed and flip the blanket down to get out a bottle of what Lucas recognized as lube. Jeez, he’d really prepared for this. “Get naked,” Ten suggested. “This gets kinda messy. You know how it is.”

He had a knowing twinkle in his eye that made Lucas shiver, feeling like Ten was looking into his mind and seeing all the skinny jeans Lucas had had to launder ASAP because the girl of the month had gotten a little too wet while Lucas was fingering her in her dorm room, and he nodded, his hands fumbling to undo his fly and shove his jeans and boxers down and off. For once, Ten didn’t even say anything about Lucas’s dick, since he was busy wriggling out of the robe and tossing it over the side of the bed. Lucas had seen him naked a _lot_ before, but now it felt super different and Lucas didn’t know where to put his hands or where to touch him, and he kept blushing, especially when Ten reached out for him again.

“Don’t be shy,” Ten coaxed. “You know how to do this. Come _here_ , Lucas.”

Lucas came there. Touching Ten was pretty easy, something he knew how to do, and he put his hands on Ten, pulling him in and kissing him. Ten was really excited about this, Lucas realized with a shock, that was why he was so breathless and squirmy, and Lucas decided to take a huge risk and also the bottle of lube from Ten’s hand as a bold gesture. “You want— you want _me_ to? Are you sure?”

“If you don’t have your fingers in me in the next thirty seconds I’m kicking you out,” Ten said and hiked one leg up over Lucas’s waist for easy access. “I’ll talk you through it.”

That was what Lucas was afraid of! Ten was so mouthy! Who knew what he’d say! Lucas, still blushing like crazy, fumbled to pop open the cap of the lube, dropped it on the sheets, swore, and picked it up again before it could spill, this time holding onto it more steadily. 

“Have you ever used lube before?” Ten said, his eyelashes tickling Lucas’s bicep as he rested his head on Lucas’s arm, stretched out under his neck. “Bet you haven’t. I know you use lotion to jerk off, and I bet you get girls so wet you’ve never needed it. Am I right?”

Not helping! Lucas squeaked and almost dropped the lube another time. “Um,” he said. “Uh— it’s not rocket science, I’ll figure it out.”

“You know how to do this, baby,” Ten breathed, moving closer to him, his leg shifting higher up Lucas’s waist. “Just get me wet.”

“ _Ten_ ,” Lucas said, his voice strangled in his throat, but all Ten did was smile at him like he wasn’t sending Lucas’s dick into hyperspace. It was already throbbing against Lucas’s thigh, and he hadn’t even gotten his hand between Ten’s thighs yet, fuck. He really wanted to, though, twitching just at the thought, and he tilted the bottle down to squeeze the gel onto his fingers. 

“Start with two,” Ten murmured, and Lucas wheezed really quietly, the bottle of lube dropping onto the bed and his hand moving down, following muscle memory, low between Ten’s legs, further back than he’d ever been brave enough to touch before. 

Here, Ten’s skin was even softer and smoother and hotter than the rest of his body, and Lucas missed his target at first (fuck, now was not the time to be thinking about Target, stop that), just pressing his wet fingertips to the very top of Ten’s thigh. Ten shivered, flexing his hips to move them into position, and after another try, Lucas’s fingertips found, well, his literal asshole, pressing against it until he felt it give under his touch and— then he was fingering him. For real. 

He knew he wasn’t dreaming because Ten’s nails dug into the meat of Lucas’s shoulder and he sighed out the shakiest, sexiest noise Lucas had ever heard in his _life._ Inside, he was so hot and tight, very different from a girl, and Lucas didn’t really know what to do or how to make it feel good, just pushed his fingers deeper into him until Ten moaned. 

“Is that good?” Lucas asked, mouth dry and nervous, and flexed his fingers slightly, pushing them in further. “Ten?”

“Your hands are soooo big,” Ten mumbled. He was still nestled into Lucas’s arm, and now his eyes were closed, his eyebrows pulled together in a sexy little frown. 

“Am I doing it right?” Lucas insisted, experimentally pulling his fingers out just slightly so he could fuck them back in after, and Ten shuddered with pleasure so Lucas did it again. And again, getting his fingers in all the way to the knuckle, but now he didn’t know what to do next — keep just going in-out, in-out, or wiggle them, or spread them out, or what? His hand went still, and Ten turned his head, exhaling a whiny sound and baring his teeth to bite at Lucas’s bicep.

“Fuck me,” he demanded. “Come _on_ , Yukhei. _Give_ it to me. Is this what makes all the girls in your morning lectures soak through their panties? You _know_ how to do this, I know your hands make half your fucking campus cream themselves, now do it to _me_.”

Lucas’s dick jolted, heavy between his legs, and he made an involuntary shaky noise, going from kinda nervous to so turned on so fast that his vision went blurry around the edges. So Ten wanted it to be just like it was with girls— maybe not just to make Lucas comfortable, but because he… liked the idea of it? Sexuality, Lucas was learning this summer, was such a strange and wonderful thing, but he could think about that some other time, when he didn’t have Ten squirming on two fingers and begging to get fucked. 

“I can do that,” he said, then slid his arm down from under Ten’s head to hook under his waist, leaning in for a quick kiss before he started moving. “Hold on.”

Ten nodded, eyes open and dark, and curled his arms around Lucas’s neck as Lucas, careful not to dislodge his fingers from Ten’s ass, scooted them both up the bed so he could sit up and position Ten in his lap. The new angle accidentally pushed his fingers way deeper inside Ten and Ten squeaked, his cheeks starting to flush pink, too. “What— what are you doing?”

Lucas’s free hand was going for the lube, and he glanced up at Ten, popping the cap open again and doing some real-life Tetris to squeeze more lube out onto the very bases of his fingers. “Well,” he said, “I’m getting you wet.” 

“Oh,” Ten said, then couldn’t say anything at all, just moaned, sounding shocked, as Lucas leaned down and pressed his kiss-slick lips to Ten’s nipple.

Sure, there was no boob there, but a nipple was a nipple, right? Lucas didn’t know if it would feel good for Ten, but this was what Lucas knew how to do, and if he had a girl in his lap, this was exactly what he’d be doing. This wasn’t a girl, though, this was Ten, his thighs spread so wide over Lucas’s legs and his heart beating so hard Lucas could feel it when he licked over his nipple again, then tugged at it with his lips. Ten’s hands had moved to grab for his shoulders, but it didn’t even hurt when his fingernails dug in, and besides, Lucas was busy starting to fuck him on his fingers properly. Getting some wrist action in there to push them in all the way, twisting his hand left then right, and finally curling his fingers in the same come-here motion Ten had done at him earlier.

“Lucas— Lucas,” Ten gasped, his whole body shuddering. “Yes— like that, that— _fuck_ , you’re good.”

“I know, right?” Lucas said, turning his head to mouth along Ten’s sternum, sucking a little but not hard enough to leave any marks. Ten quivered like a blade of grass in front of an industrial-strength fan, and Lucas beckoned with his fingers again, and this time, Ten’s moan was so shaky and so high that he didn’t even sound like himself anymore. 

Oh, this was fun as fuck! Lucas didn’t even know why he’d been nervous in the first place. He loved making Ten feel good, but he didn’t know if he’d ever made Ten feel _this_ good before; Ten had dropped his head down onto Lucas’s shoulder and was panting wet against his skin, and he kept grinding his hips back, driving Lucas’s fingers in and out of him when Lucas wasn’t fingerbanging him fast enough for his liking. 

“I can’t—” Ten’s voice got stuck and he coughed, gasping in a couple of breaths before he kept going. “I can’t believe you bragged about juggling when your hands can do _this_.”

It took Lucas a minute to remember what the hell Ten was talking about, but then, scandalized, he said, “Why would I just talk about fingerblasting on the street? Anyways, um— is it good? Should I add another one?”

“ _Please_ ,” Ten moaned, and Lucas grabbed Ten’s hip with his free hand to keep him from squirming too much as he turned his hand and pulled his fingers out, then pushed three back inside. Then Ten made a noise that sounded like the keysmashes he always texted Lucas, and Lucas grinned, leaning in to kiss on his neck. 

Ten muffled another sound like that in Lucas’s shoulder, then had to pull back and catch his breath, his hands braced against Lucas’s chest. “How do you wanna fuck me?” he asked, breathless, his eyes not as heavy-lidded anymore, just dazed and glassy. “You, you wanna fuck me into the bed? On my back or on my front?”

“All of it,” Lucas said immediately, looking up at Ten eagerly and watching all his reactions, the way his mouth moved when he moaned and rode down harder on Lucas’s fingers. Like, how was he supposed to just pick one position? Oh, _fuck_ , Ten was so flexible, this was about to be the wildest 3 minutes of Lucas’s life (he could be realistic about how long he’d last, given how fucking tight Ten still was around his fingers and how hard Lucas’s dick was, pulsing a little every time Ten moaned like that). He was so turned on, he couldn’t stop looking at him, and he whined, his hand stuttering as he fucked his fingers up into Ten. “I wanna— Ten, can I— can I put it in?”

“Oh my _God_ , baby,” Ten gasped, letting go of Lucas’s shoulders and fumbling desperately in the sheets to try and find the condom. He almost slipped out of Lucas’s lap, but Lucas grabbed onto his hip again, keeping him right there. Somehow, he found it, and he gave it to Lucas because— Lucas noticed with a thrill that ran down his spine and straight to his dick— his hands were shaking too bad for him to be able to open it. “You want to? You wanna fuck me?”

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Lucas answered, which was so true, it was so fucking true and he had no idea how he hadn’t known it until literally like five minutes ago. How did Ten always know what Lucas wanted before Lucas himself did? It must have just been another one of his superpowers, like changing the sheets on his bed or taking really good selfies. 

Speaking of changing the sheets, they’d probably be covered in lube, sweat, and cum after this, and maybe Lucas would finally get to see Ten changing them? Maybe he could pick up a few tips on how to do it, since Lord knows he had no idea how it worked. Ugh, not _now_. Right now, he had a condom to put on and a Ten to fuck. Much better.

He pulled his fingers out of Ten slowly, and Ten squirmed in his lap, watching him just as hungrily as Lucas had been watching him a second ago. Lucas tore off the strip on the top of the condom wrapper, then eased the condom itself out, making a face at how sticky it was and flipping the wrapper over to check the expiration date.

“I bought them this week, they’re good,” Ten said, his eyes and cheeks by now so bright that he was, like, glowing. He leaned in to kiss him, his mouth feverishly hot, then pulled back again and bit his lower lip, watching Lucas work.

Lucas was a LifeStyles man himself, so the Durex lube was just kind of unfamiliar in texture; he rubbed his fingers together for a sec to feel it out. Then he tossed the wrapper aside and pinched the tip of the condom, then rolled it on and bit back a groan at the feeling of literally anything touching his dick after it being totally sad and neglected for what had only been a few minutes but may as well have been hours in Lucas Dick Time (LDT). “It’s, um,” he said, going red all the way to the tips of his newly-swankified ears, “it’s… it’s not gonna be too big? Like, it’s not gonna hurt you?” It had happened with girls before! Better safe than sorry!

Ten shook his head, also blushing. For a second Lucas was kind of offended, like, who had Ten slept with that had a bigger dick? But then he decided it didn’t matter, because it’s not just about a big dick, it’s also about a big heart, and also about the rest of the person the dick was attached to, and Lucas could pretty much guarantee that he was probably, most likely, maybe cuter than anyone else with a big dick whom Ten had been fucked by. Whatever, he wasn’t thinking about it.

Except now he _was_ thinking about it, Ten getting fucked by someone else, and it was so confusing and strange that he started blushing even harder and Ten had to smack at his shoulders to get his attention back. “Are you sticking it in or not?”

“I am!” Lucas promised, on high alert, and grabbed the base of his dick, waiting for Ten to lift himself up in Lucas’s lap so Tab A could fit into Slot B. 

“You want me to ride you?” Ten offered, slinky and coy again. “Figures.”

“What’s that supposed to m— _uhhhhh_ ,” Lucas said, his breath completely punched out of him as Ten’s small fingers moved down to press the head of his dick right against his rim. Jesus H. Christ. 

Somehow, Ten was out of things to say, too, his breath high and fast as he concentrated, wiggling his hips as he started sitting himself down on Lucas’s dick. And Lucas— Lucas just—

“Fuck,” Lucas gasped. He’d wanted to hold onto Ten, help him down, but both his hands flew to cover his face, even though his fingers were lubey, and he didn’t know if he was moaning or whimpering or what the fuck this noise was, he was just dissolving under Ten. It was too much, way too fucking much, too hot too tight too _everything_ , he’d be shooting off into this condom in about three seconds and Ten barely had just the tip inside. “S— sl— Ten, slow—”

“Shhh,” Ten hissed sharply, and when Lucas managed to get enough brain power to peek through his fingers he saw that Ten was bright pink as well, shaking like a phone set on vibrate, swiveling his hips to get used to the feeling. The feeling was straight-up unbelievable, Lucas couldn’t believe it, after months of fucking his own hand or Ten’s hand or Ten’s mouth, to have something this tight around his dick was beyond human comprehension, and he could barely even take in a normal breath; every time he tried it just got stuck in his throat and he ended up whining instead. 

“Ten,” Lucas tried again, his hands falling down uselessly from his face. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say or ask or get, he just fucking _needed_ , damn, and Ten did something with his thighs, took in a big breath, then— whoosh! Sat all the way down!

Lucas blacked out, then whited out, and then his whole field of vision settled on blue with orange and lavender spots. He was pretty sure he was dead. Was he seeing God? Was God 5’6” and bendy and sitting on Lucas’s whole entire dick? If so, then God was also moaning and dragging his hands down his own body, starting from his chest and running down over his spread thighs, and he rocked his hips backwards, then forwards, gasping out another moan as he moved.

How was life meant to go on? How was Lucas supposed to keep on existing if he knew Ten’s ass was just here and Lucas wasn’t fucking it? Now he understood why Ten had forced himself to wait until the very last day of Lucas’s summer to let Lucas tap that, since if they’d done this months ago, Lucas’s dick really would have fallen off from too much screwing. Fuck. But now Lucas had a lot of lost time to make up for, and even though his brain had been mashed into sexual mush, his fuck instincts were still in perfect working order, so his hands moved to grab Ten’s hips to hold him as he flexed and thrust up.

“Oh,” Ten said, getting bounced up and then right back down. “ _Oh_ — oh my God, Lucas.”

Lucas tried to say “this is amazing” but his tongue wasn’t working. His dick was _really_ working, though, and already he felt like he was about to cum, he wanted it so bad, Ten was so tight, and Lucas’s mouth fell open on a hoarse moan as he fucked up into him again. This time, Ten moved, too, grinding his body down in one of those dirty-smooth moves he did when they were just tumbling around being generally naughty, but this time he was actually doing it to fuck himself on Lucas’s dick and Lucas’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Ten moaned. “Look— watch me, watch me, look—”

Lucas had been moments away from full brain death, but if Ten was telling him to look, then he was gonna fucking look. He focused his eyes and watched as Ten lifted himself up, holy _fuck_ his legs were amazing, and he had to go up pretty damn far to be able to make any kind of meaningful progress. By the time he was getting to the very edge of the head of Lucas’s dick, he was actually almost fully lifted up on his knees, and when he sat himself back down, he moaned, the sound punched out of him. 

Lucas’s eyes were huge, and he dragged them up from where Ten was now squirming down on Lucas’s dick to look at his face. Ten was flushed and dazed, but he was smiling, flashing his pearly whites at Lucas as he swung his hips in a smooth circle and also managed to rise and fall a little, not all the way, while he did all that. King of multitasking, and king of making Lucas feel like he was about to cum so hard he lost several limbs. 

Hadn’t Ten wanted Lucas to blow his back out? This didn’t seem very fair, making Ten do all the work, and Lucas couldn’t get enough torque like this (ironic, considering that he himself was fully torqued) to actually fuck him, what with Ten fully on top. He squeezed his hips tight to make him stop moving and Ten, biting back a shaky noise, went still. “What? Please don’t stop—”

“Wanna _fuck_ you,” Lucas said, but he didn’t sound like himself at all, raspy and whiny and desperate as fuck. Didn’t even care, though, wasn’t embarrassed, he wanted this too bad.

Ten didn’t point out that Lucas was literally fully sheathed right now, just nodded, still taking in those fast, huffy breaths, and when Lucas started moving, he squeaked and reached out, grabbing onto Lucas’s shoulders. It took some finagling, but somehow Lucas ended up on his knees with Ten laid out in front of him on his back, half in the air, supported just by Lucas’s big hands holding onto his hips. His legs were wrapped around Lucas’s waist like they’d been when Lucas had carried him to bed, and his hands were akimbo out on the bed at first, then moved to hold onto Lucas’s forearms.

“Comfy?” Lucas panted. Ten nodded so fast it looked like it might hurt his neck, already gasping again, and when Lucas gripped onto him tighter and drove his hips forward, he moaned so loud it sounded like a little scream, his dick bouncing against his stomach.

This was a way better angle for Lucas to be able to get some serious action in, and he tried to keep his thrusts steady but he was so fucking close and he had to keep slowing himself down so he wouldn’t finish faster than some microwaveable minute rice. Ten felt so fucking good and Lucas’s mouth fell open on a moan, his fingers digging into Ten’s hips as he held onto him. He tried to fuck into him deeper and one of his knees slipped slightly on the sheets but he couldn’t let go of Ten to brace himself, and normally he was way more athletic in bed than this but he was literally shaking all over, so on-edge he was ready to win a cliff-diving championship. “Ten,” he said, struggling. 

“Fold me in half,” Ten begged. 

Wow, that was straight-up begging, Lucas had never heard it from him before, only Ten threatening to beg, and it was _way_ too powerful. Lucas had already been dizzy, but now he was really, _really_ dizzy, and he nodded, sliding his hands down from Ten’s hips to grab onto his legs and start bending them back as Lucas leaned forward.

Ten made a shaky, high noise, his legs going up over Lucas’s shoulders, and Lucas leaned down on his forearms, keeping himself upright. Fuck yeah, this was a better angle, whoever said missionary was boring had never fucked Ten, who was totally encased by Lucas’s arms and body and looking up at him with dazed, slutty eyes. Lucas wanted to kiss him, bite him, anything, but Ten was too fucking small, his face level with the base of Lucas’s throat. But Lucas had pressed him down so thoroughly — he really was bent in half — that Ten could still put his mouth to good use, and he licked messy over Lucas’s collarbone and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck. 

“You’re so so so big,” he moaned, barely comprehensible, and Lucas made a similarly incoherent sound as he fucked forward into him, fast and sloppy, and Ten’s nails dug into his back. “Keep going just like that—”

“Feels so good,” Lucas said, somehow managing to stammer and slur all at the same time, that’s how bomb this was. “Ten— feels _so_ good.”

Ten rubbed his face in Lucas’s shoulder, breathy sexy noises fucked out of him every time Lucas thrust inside, and he started squirming, trying to press his thighs together. “Gonna cum,” he said, practically whimpering, one of his hands dragging over Lucas’s back (nails digging in fully, of course) to get free and then going down between them, curling around his own cock and stroking fast. 

Lucas had heard Ten make a lot of various wacky sex noises in the past, but these were on a whole nother level. He was moaning, his head falling back against the sheets, and he was also gasping and kind of hiccuping and whining and generally just fully mcfreaking losing it, his body arching up off the bed, right against Lucas, and shaking full-bodied as he suddenly stopped stroking and his dick jumped on its own and he shot all over his stomach and chest, making more of those crazy frantic hot sounds the whole entire time. 

Which would have been bad enough, Lucas lost _all_ his marbles when he saw Ten come, but Ten also went so tight around him, and Lucas’s whole body felt so amazing that it actually _hurt_ , and he dropped his head down between his arms and groaned and tried not to die but his hips kept fucking into Ten, he couldn’t help himself anymore, he just needed to cum so fucking bad, and his ears were ringing and he couldn’t see and he might have been drooling a little but he couldn’t tell, and then his stomach lurched and he went “oh _fuck_ ” and came so hard he saw stars, galaxies, nebulas, and the whole entire universe. 

He came for what felt like forever, like he couldn’t stop coming, his hips still rolling in and out, back and forth, as his dick pulsed and throbbed and he moaned hoarse, stupid noises into the bedspread. Whenever it felt like maybe it was over, it actually kept going, until he was twitching and dying and he didn’t have any limbs anymore, just a dick and a pleasure center in his brain (although even the presence of a brain was dubious by now).

Lucas had mostly grown out of his asthma, but his breath was beyond wheezy as he eventually shuddered to a stop, pulling his hips back to pull out of Ten — he really didn’t want to, it still felt so good to be inside him, but the condom wasn’t super comfortable, so he pulled out, and Ten made a mewling noise but stayed mostly still — so he could flop onto his back by Ten’s side and gasp for air. His face felt wet and he wasn’t sure why, since he couldn’t think, couldn’t talk, couldn’t get over how amazing that had been. He wasn’t even embarrassed about only taking about three minutes to cum, just like he’d predicted, since that didn’t even count as a first round, it had just been testing the waters, and he knew for a fact there’d be more.

Ten, moving slow and slithery, slithered over to press closer to him. “Lucas,” he murmured. His legs had still been half-up in the air at first, but now they were back down, and he was wriggling around a little and making small breathy noises. He got closer, curling up by his side, then hesitated. “Lucas— are you _crying?”_

“Nnnnnnnno,” Lucas mumbled, lifting a hand to try and feel his face. He totally was crying, he could tell that even before he accidentally thumped himself in the cheek, and he sniffled. “Thawas so good.”

“I know,” Ten soothed, sounding like he was smiling, nestling in to rub his cheek against Lucas’s. “Told you so. Are you okay?”

Lucas nodded, making himself even dizzier, and rubbed his eye with his hand. He wasn’t normally a crying-after-sex type, but he wasn’t _crying_ crying, it had just felt so good that his whole body was going into shock. “Wanna go again. Please?”

Ten made a squeaky-toy sound and pressed his face into Lucas’s neck. “Really?”

Lucas was out of words so he just kind of moaned to answer him, and Ten shuddered, one hand sliding down Lucas’s chest. It felt nice, buzzing all under Lucas’s skin, even when Ten tilted his fingers and let his nails scratch over his tummy, but Lucas whined, bumping his head against Ten’s and trying to get free so he could get this condom off and replace it with a new one, then get back to business, while he was still hard and boned up enough to be able to do anything. 

“Okay, okay,” Ten giggled. He always sounded breathy, but now his voice was all air, like he’d run a marathon or just taken a pretty big dick for a few minutes, which Lucas supposed he had. Funny how that works.

Ten moved away enough to give Lucas some room, and Lucas blearily but automatically slipped the condom off and tied it, then lifted his head and blinked around, dazed. He somehow doubted Ten would appreciate him just throwing the condom on the floor, but if he had to get up off this bed, he’d literally, not metaphorically, die. What to do? He looked at Ten, at a loss, and Ten leaned in to kiss him but missed, also uncoordinated and probably a little dizzy, too. 

“Hold me,” he said, flipping over onto his front, and Lucas moved with him, slipping an arm around his waist. Then Ten reached over the edge of the bed, shimmying down pretty far but held really securely in Lucas’s grip, to pull a small wastebasket and two (!!!) boxes of condoms out from underneath it. Lucas didn’t know literally a single thing about astrology, but somehow he knew that Ten preparing _this_ much for them to fuck said something about his zodiac sign, and tried to make a mental note to find out what Ten was later, but the note machine was broke, so he gave up and just tugged on Ten’s small waist to help him get back on the bed fully.

Old condom tossed, new condom going on, and Lucas was feeling more human again, not as much like some overcooked spaghetti. He watched Ten eagerly as Ten approached him, and when Ten was close enough, Lucas snatched him, leaning in for kisses as he held Ten tight. Ten moaned quietly into his mouth, letting Lucas tongue-kiss him messy while they pressed together, and when Lucas couldn’t take it anymore, he reached down for the base of his dick to try and guide it inside him again, but Ten pushed his hands off and squirmed out of his arms. 

“Don’t get upset,” he said over Lucas’s immediate whine, then turned around, sill straddling his lap but facing away. “I’m still here.”

Hell yes, reverse cowgirl was dope. Or would it be reverse… cowboy? Oh shit, was this what that Brokeback Mountain movie everyone always talked about was about? Huh. Anyway, Lucas could find out about Brokeback Mountain later, right now he was holding Ten’s hips with one hand and his dick with the other, lining it up and holding as still as he could as Ten worked himself back onto it. 

Ten sighed out, high and pornographic, one of those dirty little _unh_ noises Lucas didn’t know people made in real life, and when he was fully seated, it wasn’t long before he was moving again, small grinding motions at first that got bigger and bigger until he was pretty much bouncing on Lucas’s dick. Lucas was still sitting up, mostly, and now that he’d already cum once he was way more in control of himself, so he wasn’t just gurgling and dying like he’d been the first time; now he could actually do stuff, so he did stuff, his hands running greedy over Ten’s ass, squeezing and admiring and helping him bounce down, then around to the front of his hips, then up his sticky stomach to experimentally rub his thumbs over his nipples.

Ten hack unlocked: Ten evidently loved having his nipples played with? As soon as Lucas touched them, he stiffened up then started trembling, panting out needy noises. Lucas planted one foot against the bed for stability and thrust up into Ten, better at it now than he’d been the first time he’d tried, and Ten moaned his name and Lucas liked that _so_ much, so so much. He fucked into him again, and again, and Ten arched his back, his moans so breathy they were really just gasps. 

Lucas wanted a fucking kiss, god damn it, and he flattened his hand against Ten’s sternum, pushing until Ten went pliant under his touch and leaned where Lucas wanted him, his back pressed to Lucas’s chest. Perfect. Lucas ran his hand higher to touch Ten’s chin, tipping his head up, and Ten was already mouth-open to kiss him, moaning against his tongue. When Lucas thrust up again, his body shook, and their teeth clicked together for a second but it didn’t hurt, and Lucas wrapped his other arm around Ten’s waist like he had when he and Ten had done their little over-bed acrobatic routine to get condoms earlier, keeping him still as Lucas got into a smoother rhythm.

Oh, _man_. If the first round had been a house fire, this was like one of those slow-burning volcanoes in Hawaii, oozy and hot and covering everything inch by inch in lava. Definitely going to be an eruption at some point, but not just yet, and Lucas groaned at how good it felt, and then half-opened his eyes to see that Ten was stroking himself as Lucas fucked him and he moaned again, squeezing his eyes shut quick so he didn’t blast off so fast this time.

“You sound so hot when you fuck,” Ten breathed into his mouth, and Lucas choked and had to stop kissing him, kind of embarrassed. His speaking voice was pretty consistently low, but his sex noises, much like his laughs, were a coin toss of normal and low or high and idiotic. “I mean it, you sound like you feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Lucas moaned, going in for another kiss. “I do, Ten, _Ten_ , feels so— so much, _fuck_.”

Ten answered him with another one of his iconic high-pitched noises, rolling his hips down to help out as Lucas kept fucking. “Don’t ask girls to do this, they don’t like it,” he panted. “You want this, you have to do it with me, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucas said, delirious, his stomach starting to get tight again. He’d barely heard what Ten had said, and what was a girl, anyway? Honestly, he would promise Ten anything, give him anything, if Ten let him smash occasionally. Was Lucas too young to take Viagra? He didn’t ever want to stop fucking him, ever, stop being inside him _ever_ , but it felt too good and it would be over too soon otherwise. Something to look into later, maybe. For now he was busy holding onto Ten’s waist for dear life, rolling his dick deep into him, and holding Ten tighter as Lucas hit an angle that made him writhe. 

Did this feel good for Ten, too? Lucas wanted to make him feel good so much. “Do you— do you wannit fast or slow?” he said, their kisses so sloppy now that they were really just breathing wet on each other, occasionally meeting mouths. “Ten— I wanna fuck you how you want it.”

Ten shuddered, his hips jerking on top of Lucas. It wasn’t a complicated question, but he still took a while to answer, finally managing, “Fast.”

Lucas could do that. Not in this position, though, so he slowed down and squeezed at Ten’s hips until he figured out what Lucas wanted. Once they both stopped moving, Lucas helped Ten off his dick — they both made sad noises — and maneuvered him to be on his back on the bed again, semi-missionary but not quite, since one leg was curled around Lucas’s waist. This was a way better angle for Lucas to be able to lay some serious pipe, and he hiked Ten’s leg up and pushed into him, and Ten sank his teeth into Lucas’s shoulder and dug his claws into Lucas’s back and basically Lucas’s torso was gonna be so fucked up after this, but below the belt he’d feel awesome, so it was worth it. 

Lucas took in as deep of a breath as he could, then _gave_ it to him. Ten had been right about the girls at Lucas’s college; Lucas was kind of a dork, but he also definitely had a reputation, and it hadn’t just come out of nowhere. He knew how to fuck, he was good at it, and it had been a few months so he’d had a rough start but now he was back on top. Literally. This new angle let him really pound into Ten, not so hard that it would hurt but enough that Ten was moaning pretty much nonstop, his pink mouth wide open and his eyes closed at first, then also fluttering open so he could look up at Lucas with this crazy hot, starry-eyed expression that made Lucas feel like Ten was seeing into the future. He looked so good, and Lucas was gonna die again but at least this time he was dying with dignity, knowing he’d hopefully, maybe, managed to scramble Ten’s guts a little. 

Man, Lucas’s back was gonna be royally fucked up. He didn’t even mind. As long as Ten kept shaking under him like this, whimpering so loud it almost sounded like _he_ was the one who’d started crying after round one, not Lucas, then Lucas could literally put up with anything. Plus, it was hot, knowing that when Lucas went to his first swim practice this week people would probably notice and tease Lucas about it, which was kinda embarrassing but in a cool way, since it would be super obvious that Lucas had been fucking recently. Power move. 

Speaking of power moves, that was what he was doing with his hips right now, still hitting that angle that made Ten go crazy. Literally how was he still so tight? Lucas’s dick was getting the life squeezed out of it but it was so amazing, how was he just gonna go back to jerking off after this? Now he was thinking about fucking Ten against a wall, over the back of his couch, in the shower?? Lucas was honestly terrified of shower sex since he was definitely the type to end up on Sex Sent Me to the ER, but he trusted Ten to keep him from getting into too much trouble. Maybe that could be round three. Or four. Or five. Fuck, he wanted him so bad, he wanted him so much, didn’t even know what to do with wanting someone this bad, and he moaned all whiny, helplessly pressing his face down to try and get closer to Ten. 

Ten lifted his head, mouth already open, and their kiss was all tongue and spit and mess but it was so hot, Ten almost choking on air and clawing at Lucas’s shoulders as he caught his breath, stealing it right back out of Lucas’s mouth. “Lucas,” he moaned. “‘m gonna die.”

“No no no,” Lucas panted. “If— if I die, ’n you die, then— then we can’t fuck.”

Ten said something that was probably supposed to be “fair enough” but was really just unintelligible obscene moaning, and Lucas was starting to blast off again, rocket thrusters fully engaged, but he didn’t want to finish yet so he slowed down and Ten sobbed out, his hands scrambling up to twist and wring at Lucas’s hair. “Don’t— don’t stop— oh my God, please don’t stop.”

“I’m not I’m not I’m not,” Lucas slurred. Were they both, like, okay? He kept slowing down but he couldn’t stop moving completely or his dick would mutiny, so he was still fucking him, just not as hard.

Ten’s hands loosened in Lucas’s hair and he just held onto the back of his neck instead, pulling him down so he could blindly kiss over his mouth and jaw. “Doing so good.”

“Me?” Lucas said, breathless and blushing. “Really?”

Ten nodded quickly, his breath rattling out of him, and made another mewly noise into his mouth when they kissed again. “Mhm— mhm, uh-huh. Making me feel so good. You always make me feel so good.”

That was literally _all_ Lucas had wanted to do since day one, and he was so happy that his goal of orgasming about a thousand times a week was compatible with his other goal of making Ten feel good, and he went in for another eager, happy kiss, one hand going down to pull Ten’s leg up higher so Lucas could fuck deeper into him. They both moaned from the new angle, and Lucas now felt like maybe he wasn’t within 30 seconds of coming — maybe 45, now, and a lot could happen in 15 seconds, take his word for it — so he started speeding up again. 

Wow. _Wow_. If Ten had been keeping _this_ from him, what other magical mysteries did gay sex have to offer Lucas? What else could they do together? Lucas wanted to do it all. But for now, he literally couldn’t imagine stopping this, Ten so tight and hot around him, moaning some dirty fucking shit about how “full” he was, which Lucas didn’t even know what to do with but he sure knew it got him excited. 

Ten’s hands let go of the scratched-up back of Lucas’s neck and shoulders to slide down between them, but he wasn’t touching himself this time; he was running his palms down Lucas’s chest, feeling the way his abs flexed as he thrust his hips forward into him, touching him with so much greedy purpose that you might even think Lucas wasn’t currently actively splitting him in half and that he actually needed more. Lucas barely had more to give, but he gave it anyway, and he knew he was doing it right when Ten couldn’t keep touching him, his heel digging almost painfully into the small of Lucas’s back and mouth falling open and eyes fluttering closed in a perfect O-face as his hand flew to rub at himself instead.

But! Lucas beat him to the cum punch! He’d wanted to last longer, but he just couldn’t stop himself, he didn’t have the willpower for edging and Ten was so flexible and so good at getting fucked and fucking him felt _amazing_ and so Lucas, his body wracked with an earthquake measuring in at 8.7 on the Richter scale, blasted off. Next destination: the farthest reaches of the Solar System, that’s how powered-up his spaceship was. It felt so good it was almost a little scary, his dick throbbing in waves from balls to tip, then back down, then all up his spine, then aching in his knees, then right back into his dick as he just kept going and going and going. Or coming and coming and coming, as it were, but he was pretty much losing consciousness, so terminology wasn’t high on his list of priorities.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure that he was ever going to stop coming, still moaning a little as Ten squirmed desperately under him and stroked himself off as best he could, and it was messy and a bad angle but Lucas shoved his hand down between them even as another tsunami of _fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah_ crashed through his body, curling around Ten’s cock and rubbing tight at the tip the way Ten liked. 

Pretty much as soon as Lucas got his fingers on him, Ten was arching up, his skin burning so fucking hot under Lucas, and coming in white streaks all over himself again. Lucas knew he was always really sensitive after he came, so he started letting go, but Ten whimpered and clutched at Lucas’s arm so Lucas kept his hand where it was, stroking him looser and wetter as Ten got the rest of his load out, gasping and letting his head flop back against the bed.

Lucas sort of didn’t really know what happened next. Somehow they detached from each other enough for the condom to vanish, and somehow they were kissing again, but Lucas really had no idea how they’d gotten to that point; he was experiencing everything in hazy, vague flashes that were more wet dream than reality, but this _was_ real, he really had Ten nestled against his side with his legs still shaking just a tiny little bit as they both lay there panting.

“Luuucassss,” Ten breathed, sucking Lucas’s lower lip. 

That’s me, Lucas tried to say, but he couldn’t say literally anything, his hands doing the talking for him as he petted super gently over Ten’s bendy body. Ten was actually kissing him super sweet for once, his chompers not involved at all, and Lucas did his best to kiss him back even though he wasn’t capable of a whole lot. He was pretty sure he’d never cum that hard in his life — and he thought that every time, like if Cascada’s iconic hit Everytime We Touch was actually Everytime We Fool Around in Various Wild Gay Ways And I Cum So Hard I Pass Out, but this time he was pretty confident that it was literally true!!

It was like two sea cucumbers kissing. But the nicest kiss between two sea cucumbers the world had ever seen. They were really just kind of nuzzling each other, Lucas’s arms all wrapped up around Ten, until Ten turned his face to mumble into Lucas’s cheek. “Under my pillow,” he said, then evidently gave up on the rest of the sentence.

Lucas groaned quietly but reached up, fumbling under the pillows until he felt a different texture and tugged out a small washcloth, which he then attempted to use to wipe off Ten’s chest and stomach but he was so uncoordinated that he just smeared everything around, making Ten giggle and pull away from him so he could do it himself.

“Wow,” Ten sighed, rolled out onto his back and looking like a ragdoll, legs splayed out at what might have been an uncomfortable angle, but he must have been too boneless to move. That was how Lucas felt pretty much all the time, so he could relate. “Wow. Wow?”

“Wow,” Lucas confirmed, very slowly sitting up and blinking hard to clear his vision as blood rushed around in his body. “Wannanything?”

“Water and my phone,” Ten said. “And turn me over.”

Couldn’t he turn himself over? Lucas looked at him, confused, and found Ten preemptively pouting at him, so he just grinned a little about being entrusted with this great power and equally great responsibility, then slid his hands under Ten’s back to carefully flip him onto his tummy.

“Good?” Lucas said. 

Ten nodded, and Lucas clumsily petted his hand down Ten’s back, then very, _very_ lovingly patted his peachy little ass. Ten squeaked, one foot kicking up off the bed in protest, and Lucas coughed out a hoarse laugh and left him alone, stumbling up and lurching over to the kitchen.

Whoa, he could barely balance, all bowlegged and even noodlier than he usually was postcoitally. What Lucas really needed right now was some electrolytes. Did Ten have any Gatorade? Also, he was pretty hungry, maybe they could get dinner delivered? This was probably the best going-away party Lucas had ever had, and he hummed a happy, drowsy nonsense tune to himself as he ransacked Ten’s fridge in search of Evian for Ten and literally anything enriched for himself. But all Ten had was kombucha. Rats!

“Hurry up,” Ten whined from bed, and Lucas gave up on the search, just got out his $4-a-bottle bottled water and found Ten’s phone by his key dish on the end table by the door, then noodled his way back over to him. “Spoon me.”

He was always bossy, but he was being _extra_ bossy, and Lucas was super happy to be ordered around, so he tumbled into bed and used his tentacle arms to haul Ten’s twisty body close. Ten had been laying face-down and gooey, the exact same way Lucas had left him post-pancake flip, but now he nestled comfortably against Lucas’s front and sighed happily. 

It was so cozy, even though Ten was very sweat-dewy, and Lucas’s eyes started drooping as he got even comfier until he remembered he’d brought stuff for Ten and whined disgruntledly as he took his arms back from around him so he could hand him the water and his phone. But then, after Ten had taken them, he was very much gruntled again and pressed up close behind him, kissing a little at the back of his ear.

“You doing okay?” Ten asked, just hugging the cold water bottle to his chest for now. “Don’t just grunt, use a human word.”

Lucas scowled. Why did Ten expect so much from him? What had Lucas done to deserve such cruelty? Finally, he licked his lips and thoughtfully, carefully said, “You’re… so… good at sex.”

Ten laughed, sitting up just slightly to brace himself on one elbow and crack open the water bottle so he could take a sip. “You think so? I didn’t do all that much, I’m a bottom. Technically powerbottom, but. Phew. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I like it when I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lucas mumbled, scooting forward to rub his face between Ten’s shoulderblades. Wow, that was so many words in a row, he hoped Ten was super proud of him. 

Ten laughed again, setting the bottle aside and then lying down, tugging at Lucas’s arms until they were around him the way he wanted; his head nestled on Lucas’s left, outstretched, and the right curling up over his waist to his chest. He also moved his leggies back so they could rub them together cricket-style. All in all, it was the fucking peak of comfort, and Lucas sighed contentedly into the side of Ten’s neck and made him shiver.

The room smelled like they’d been fucking for a while, which they had, but it was a different smell than Lucas was used to. It was good, though, and it made Lucas sleepy, his eyes heavy and his limbs going loose wherever he and Ten were touching. Ten asked him if he was sleepy and this time, Lucas did just grunt instead of using a human word, and Ten cooed quietly, opening up his phone to catch up on his notifications while Lucas dozed.

Lucas didn’t want to fully fall asleep, though, he knew it was still early, so he didn’t let himself fully conk out, his eyes occasionally blinking open. “Ten,” he mumbled.

“Mm?”

“Hungry?” Why waste time say lot word when few word do trick?

“I can order something if you want, or there’s some fruit tarts from work in the freezer,” Ten murmured. He sounded really soft and breathy, like he was sleepy, too. “What are you in the mood for?”

Lucas couldn’t make decisions and he was in the mood for Ten, so he very weakly turned his right hand over to push a finger into the middle of Ten’s chest. Ten was confused at first, then laughed when he figured it out, taking Lucas’s wrist and lifting his hand higher so he could kiss the middle of his palm. 

“Don’t be cute. What do you want for dinner?” he asked, and Lucas just stretched out his fingers to cover Ten’s whole face in his hand just to see if he could. To his delight, he sure could, and Ten’s laugh was gigglier this time, sleepier. “Lucas. Xuxi. Come on.”

Lucas was starting to get less hungry and sleepy, thanks to the way Ten was kind of squirming back against him when he giggled. But he didn’t want to bother him too much so he left his face alone, letting his hand drop back down, draped lazily under his chin. “Tarts.” Too lazy to get all the way up and put clothes on and answer the door, since he knew perfectly well Ten had no intention of moving up from this bed again tonight, and at least this way he wouldn’t have to put on pants, which were his second-most fearsome natural enemy after vegetables.

“You got it,” Ten murmured. “I’ll tell you how to heat ‘em up.”

Lucas hummed in agreement, shifting up the bed just a little so he could tuck his chin over Ten’s shoulder and watch what he was up to on his phone and also just look at him. He was too close to be able to see any kind of detail, so Ten was unfocused and blurry but he still looked cute, all small and sated. All he was up to on his phone was scrolling through the Daily Mail’s Snapchat story, which Lucas didn’t particularly care about even though there was a whole feature just about Emily Ratajkowski, so he just watched Ten, then got bored of watching him and decided to touch him instead.

Ten was pretty chill with just letting Lucas explore most of the time, so Lucas got to exploring, brushing his fingers up and down super super gently over the front of his throat to feel his Adam’s apple, then curling around his jaw to try and reach under his head to feel his other ear. He was trying not to tickle him, and Ten didn’t seem annoyed, so Lucas kept going, cuddling up closer behind him and petting his cheek, his jaw, and then running over his lips. Ten pursed them out for him and Lucas huffed a small, amused noise, giving them a little squish between his thumb and index finger. 

He had such a cute mouth, the perfect size for his cute little face, and Lucas very fondly skimmed his fingers over his lips again to thank them for all their hard work this summer. Ten let his lips part just a little, wet on Lucas’s skin, and Lucas dipped one fingertip onto the slick surface of Ten’s inner lip just to feel it. That was enough, Lucas was about to move on, but then he couldn’t, because Ten casually opened up further, then equally casually licked his pink kitty tongue up Lucas’s fingers and sucked two of them into his mouth. 

Schwing. Lucas turned his head to press his face into Ten’s neck, but Ten didn’t stop, and he wasn’t even acting like he was doing anything at all, still tapping through Snapchat as he suckled on Lucas’s fingers. His mouth was hot and he somehow managed to suck Lucas’s fingers in deeper, and Lucas could feel it when he swallowed and he squirmed against Ten’s back, starting to heat up a little as though he was the hypothetical fruit tarts he’d be preparing later. 

“Ten,” he whispered, but Ten ignored him, his tongue lapping between Lucas’s fingers, and Lucas didn’t know why this was doing it for him but it _really_ was and it had been about fifteen minutes since the last time they’d gone at it so Ten was definitely playing a dangerous game. Lucas didn’t want him to stop, though, so he didn’t say more than that, just whining very softly into the back of his neck.

It didn’t seem like Ten wanted anything else, continuing to just suck and lick at his fingers absentmindedly, so Lucas resigned himself to being half-hard and restless like he pretty much always was around Ten. Until Ten tilted his head and let the edge of his teeth scrape against the pad of Lucas’s finger and holy Jesus God, Lucas went from half-hard to diamond-solid faster than he could even say “I think you trained me to reflexively get turned on when you bite me.” Ten probably knew that already, anyway, and had probably done it on purpose. Ugh.

Lucas grumbled quietly, hard and twitchy by now, and Ten could definitely feel that Lucas was hard, but he must have mistakenly thought that Lucas didn’t need anything done about it. But Lucas sure did need something done about it, especially since Ten was continuing to nip and nibble at his fingers, his teeth sharp but not painful as he munched, and Lucas fidgeted, his fingers flexing against Ten’s lower biters to get him to stop. 

“What?” Ten said innocently, like he had no idea what he was even doing. He sucked on Lucas’s index finger again, curling his lips around it like it was Lucas’s dick, then pulled off with a slurp. “You okay?” Then right back to nibbling, letting his teeth press a little firmer this time. Demon!! Demon!!!!!

“Ten,” Lucas mumbled, his breath quickening against Ten’s shoulder. “I wanna— again?”

Ten spat Lucas’s fingers out and huffed. “Are you serious?”

“You got me hard,” Lucas whined. “You don’t— you don’t even have to do anything, I’m just—”

“I’m too old for this,” Ten said distastefully. Lucas was about to blush and apologize himself to death, it wasn’t his _fault_ , but then Ten peeled himself out of Lucas’s hold and rolled fully onto his front, catlike and smooth, one knee just a little lifted so he could invitingly prop his ass up. “Do whatever you want, but I’m not moving.”

Lucas’s mouth watered. “Okay,” he said happily, definitely not even a little sleepy anymore. Luckily, the condoms hadn’t gone far, so he got one out and opened it up and had it on in seconds, staring admiringly at Ten’s body as he moved close behind him. “Can I— I can?”

Ten nodded, arching his back just a little to lift his ass up higher, but he was still mostly flat against the bed. He’d told Lucas to do whatever he wanted in the past a couple times, and every time it was just as exciting and confusing as it was right now; Lucas didn’t know what to do with all that freedom. Right now he had at least an idea, though, and he petted one hand down Ten’s spine to feel him up, kind of amazed that he’d really just tapped that and was about to tap it again, except way firmer than just a tap. He got so caught up in staring at him that he almost forgot what he’d wanted to do, until Ten made a small impatient noise and wriggled and Lucas, blushing, got back on top, braced on one elbow with the other hand spreading Ten’s ass open so he could push inside him.

Even after two rounds, it didn’t feel any less mind-warping, and Lucas groaned in the back of his throat as he flexed his hips forward and bottomed out, his whole dick all wrapped up in the amazing, tight heat of Ten’s ass. Ten turned his head to press his face into a pillow, and if Lucas’s vision had been a little less cloudy he might have seen that Ten had dropped his phone and was just clutching at the sheets instead, but he was totally fuck-blind and couldn’t notice anything except how fucking good it felt to be back in him. “Okay?” he panted.

Ten squirmed under him, turning his head again so he could talk without it being completely muffled by the pillow. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

Lucas didn’t need to be asked twice and he started rocking his hips, fucking into Ten with the same kinds of loose, lazy strokes he used on himself when he was starting to jerk off. Ten’s breath whimpered out of him and Lucas adjusted his grip so he didn’t collapse onto Ten, his hand pressing firm to the back of his hip to keep him down. He could feel _everything_ , every inch of his dick super-stimulated, his skin prickling everywhere their bodies were touching, feeling good down to the molecular level, and the mitochondria might be the powerhouse of the cell but right now, the dick was the powerhouse of the Lucas, so he let himself speed up a little, chasing how good he felt.

He ended up almost fully down against Ten, not letting his weight push on him since he was still braced on one elbow but his chest pressed to Ten’s back, his stupid mouth moaning against the nape of Ten’s neck. Ten was moaning, too, little whines and hushed gasps that really were muffled by how he was half-smushed into the sheets, and when he’d said he wasn’t going to move, he really hadn’t been kidding; he was completely pliant underneath Lucas, letting Lucas fuck him as fast or slow as he wanted, not even complaining when Lucas changed up the pace.

Lucas tried to go slower this time, he really didn’t want to rush through it, but it felt so good. Yeah, in the same way fucking anything wet and tight and hot would feel good, but this was _Ten_ , Ten’s crazy sexy body that made Lucas get so dick-stupid trembling under him, Ten’s evil little fingers pulling helplessly at the sheets as Lucas thrust deep inside. The bed was creaking, and obviously it had been doing that before but Lucas had been a little too busy being on a one-way train to pound town to notice, and now it made him kinda blush, the combo of the squeaking bedsprings and Ten’s rough tiny moans and the grind of skin on skin making Lucas somehow shy while he was balls-deep.

“I knew you’d be so good at this,” Ten breathed airily with all the enunciation of a fog machine. “Wanted you _so_ bad, Lucas.”

Alakazam, the shyness was gone, now all Lucas wanted was to hear more and he slowed down a little until he wasn’t thrusting so much as just grinding into him, getting stimulation on his dick without feeling like he was about to explode. “Really? What— what did you want me to do?”

“This,” Ten answered, heavy breathing against the sheets, squirming under Lucas again. “Thought about it all the— all the time, touched myself, f-fucked myself, wasn’t enough, knew you’d be so much better—” He was cut off by a moan, his body twitching, and Lucas could see his tongue in his mouth as he tried to say something else but choked on air and gave up.

Fuck. Lucas really dimly remembered asking Ten months ago about what he did, how he got himself off thinking about Lucas, and Ten had said something cryptic about how maybe it would be too much to just say? Was this what he’d meant? Maybe fingering himself, maybe using something else? And it all hadn’t been enough? Overwhelmed, Lucas hid his face in the back of Ten’s shoulder, fingers digging into his hip. “Shoulda told me,” he said, voice hoarse. “We could have— been doing this— all summer.”

“I know, I _know_ , I’m so stupid,” Ten moaned. “Come back an’ visit all the time— you can have it whenever you want it—”

Was he kidding? He was gonna have to install an electric fence or something to keep Lucas away after this. Lucas’s brain was scrambled eggs but he was really getting caught up imagining everything they could do now, and he rubbed his face in the back of Ten’s shoulder and held him down and started fucking him faster again, gasping something stupid about how Ten felt so good. 

But he couldn’t even form sentences anymore, or words, and three crazy-intense orgasms was probably one too many but he literally physically couldn’t stop himself, not when Ten was getting tighter around him again. Lucas mouthed at the top of his spine, really feeling like he was burning up from the inside out, and his dick was a little raw from how tight Ten was around him but it hurt so good, and underneath him Ten was moaning, squirming, arching his back just slightly so he could fuck himself onto Lucas’s dick. That tiny movement got Lucas even deeper in him, and Ten mewled, just a very small moan that tapered off into a squeak, and Lucas closed his eyes, hoping he wasn’t holding Ten too firmly and hurting him as he panted harshly against his flushed skin, hips jerking, body starting to shake a little.

Ten gasped something, but he was gasping a lot and Lucas couldn’t understand him or any known human language anymore. He felt like he was phasing out of his skin, his body wasn’t big enough to hold him, the limitations of his physical form weren’t enough, et cetera, profound shit like that, but really the gist of it was that he was about to cum and it was pretty fucking great. His dick pulsed and Lucas moaned into Ten’s shoulder, fingers digging into his hip, pulling him back onto himself as he fucked in deep and blew his gasket.

This time, it was faster and louder and over sooner than the first two had been but Lucas was still totally wasted afterwards. Ten had wanted Lucas to blow his back out? Now _Lucas’s_ back was blown out! He hadn’t flexed his fuck muscles for months, he was exhausted! But his whole body felt so ooey-gooey-good from head to toe, and he groaned with the pleasure of it, pulling out of Ten and rolling off of him so he didn’t squish him too much more. 

“Come here,” he rasped, wanting to do something useful for Ten while he still had feeling in his limbs, and reached out to pull on Ten’s waist and scoop him in close. Ten was easy enough to move, oozing along into Lucas’s arms, but when Lucas reached down to grasp his dick, he found it recently-came warm and shuddering a little, and Ten moaned quietly. 

“Too late,” he murmured, turning his face to nose into Lucas’s neck. “Sorry.”

Oh God. He hadn’t even touched— Lucas would have noticed if Ten had wriggled a hand down between himself and the bed— he’d come just like that? Just from rubbing against the sheets while Lucas fucked him? But that was such a Lucas antic! Lucas exhaled a big, shaky breath, and Ten kissed his collarbone, humming happily, while Lucas’s poor dick struggled feebly to get up again. He pushed it down and tilted his head so he could nestle into the sweaty top of Ten’s hair. 

God, what a day. Lucas had honestly almost forgotten about the whole ear-piercing thing and that he was going back to school tomorrow. Ew, school. _Homework._ Disgusting. He wrinkled his nose (Ten’s hair was also tickling it, which was a contributing factor) and stretched his limbs out, enjoying the ache, then remembered to take off and toss the condom, which only took about six seconds but that was still way too long to not be plastered against Ten side for. He suctioned himself back on, and Ten didn’t even complain about the stickiness, just made a bleary noise and lay there limply. 

Lucas hadn’t killed him, had he? He nudged Ten’s leg with his knee and Ten didn’t respond, and Lucas, worried, poked him in the side.

“What the fuck,” Ten whined.

“Just checking,” Lucas said, closing his eyes. His whole body was a buzzing beehive of afterglow, to say nothing of the honey said beehive had just produced. “You good?”

“I’m not gonna be able to walk for a week,” Ten said with such a strong pout that Lucas could hear it with his eyes closed.

Lucas shrugged one shoulder, stretching his legs out again. “Iss like that song.”

“What song?”

“That…” God, how did it go? Lucas had heard it on the radio a couple days ago and thought of Ten immediately, but he was way too beat to be able to remember how melodies worked. “It’s like… uh… you know.”

“Side to Side?” Ten suggested, and Lucas shook his head, although that song was very hot. “Mm, who’s it by?”

“Shhh,” Lucas said, trying his absolute hardest to think. He’d had the radio on while he was bouncing a ping-pong ball off his desk to practice in anticipation of all the beer pong he’d be playing this upcoming week, and he’d heard this song and texted Ten to see what he was doing, since the song had reminded him of Ten, and he really couldn’t remember the melody, but all of a sudden he remembered why he’d remembered it just now. “The words are like… hit it… from the… back and… drive you… wild? Do you know that song?”

Ten didn’t say anything for a second, then wriggled away from him and sat up a little. “That song? What about it?”

“Oh, you do know it?” Lucas said, cracking open an eye to look at him. “I dunno, made me think of you.”

“Are you sure?” Ten said. He sounded weirdly squashed. Maybe Lucas had put too much of his weight on him during their most recent mattress session? Oh no! But he didn’t seem actively compressed, just reached back to find his phone in the sheets and start typing something. “Is it this?”

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeUFmGLhI_s) started playing from Ten’s phone, and it was definitely the right song, Lucas remembered this shitty little flute intro, then the ‘you so fucking precious when you smile’ lyric. “Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” he said, then pointed at Ten’s phone when the relevant line about hitting it from the back came up. It was relevant! Lucas had just hit it from the back and driven Ten wild! Granted, he hadn’t done that yet when he’d first heard the song and thought of him, but still, it was the vibe that mattered.

“Oh,” Ten said. He let the song keep playing and lay down again, on his back by Lucas’s side. “I like this song.”

Lucas hummed, settling down with one arm under his own head as he listened to it and closing his eyes again. Yeah, it was nice. Sure, it was about a girl, but all this stuff about _hands on your body, I don’t wanna waste no time_ , it felt applicable! He didn’t know why Ten was still letting it play, since he’d really only meant that one line that he’d remembered just then, but he wasn’t about to complain. He was comfortable, and Ten was right next to him, and the guy singing the song was going off about having a good time with someone, _feels like forever even if forever’s tonight_ , and things were good. 

The song wrapped up, and Ten very slowly set his phone aside. “And that song reminded you of me?” He still sounded weird, not just breathy like he had while he was getting fucked, and Lucas opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus his eyes to look at his face.

“Yeah? You know, like, hit it from the back and drive you wild,” he said. The more times he repeated it, the less cool it sounded, but whatever. “Because I just— y’know.”

“Please stop talking,” Ten said and was suddenly right there, his arms slipping around Lucas’s neck to hold onto him tightly. 

Lucas, confused, hugged him back. “Uh, you okay?”

“Shhh,” Ten insisted. He had his face pressed into Lucas’s neck and Lucas could feel him breathing really quietly against his skin. 

What was going on? Was he upset or happy? Lucas wanted to ask again and make sure he was okay, but Ten had said to shhh, so Lucas stayed shushed, just hugging onto him and rubbing his back a little with a big warm palm, and turned to press a small kiss to the side of his head on impulse. Ten sighed but didn’t say anything, so Lucas settled in for yet another episode of ‘Ten acts confusing and Lucas goes with it,’ this summer’s hottest and most frequently airing series.

Ten hugged him for a really long time, long enough that Lucas almost got sleepy again, but finally he pulled away. His face was kind of pink and he was biting his lip. “We should fix the bed,” he said, soft. “Can you get up?”

Oh, so no explanation? Kay. Lucas wouldn’t pry. “I dunno, can I?” he said, which was a genuine question, and shifted Ten off of himself so he could sit up. “Are we gonna change all the sheets?”

“No, just take the fitted sheet off,” Ten murmured. He was still pink, and Lucas squinted at him, trying to figure out if he was blushing or not. Currently, he was at about a 4.5 out of 7 on the Official Is Ten Blushing scale, but the pinkness was definitely there. Hmmm. 

Lucas nodded and, after some finagling, careened out of bed, somehow managing to stand upright and start tugging the fitted sheet up. To his delight, there was _another_ sheet underneath, presumably clean. Wow, Ten’s mind, predicting the various sexy messes they were going to make and also how they’d both be too lazy (in Ten’s case) and incapable of changing sheets (guess who) to do anything more thorough afterwards. 

This seemed like a fairly handy innovation, but it only made Lucas more confused about how Ten’s bed worked. Maybe he just had infinite sheets on it all the time, and instead of changing them out completely, he just peeled them off one by one, like the layers of an onion. Ten could probably afford to throw whole sheet sets away weekly, or however often he “changed” his sheets. Lucas wouldn’t put it past him. “Um,” he said eloquently to ask Ten if he could scoot his cute ass over and let Lucas strip the sheet the rest of the way off.

It took Ten a moment to react, and he still looked a little strange. He rolled over just a little, all his limbs mushy around him as he moved, and blinked up at Lucas with his warm, sultry eyes. “Thanks for doing this. I really am not gonna be able to walk for a whole entire week.”

Was it weird to say ‘you’re welcome’ after being thanked for a good dicking? Then Lucas realized Ten meant for changing the sheets. “Oh, no prob,” he said. But what did changing the sheets have to do with not being able to walk for a week? No, he definitely meant for the dicking. Or maybe for changing the sheets all by his lonesome, since he’d dicked Ten so good that Ten couldn’t help. Lucas was all twisted up, and so was the sheet in his hands because he was doing a very bad job of taking it off. “Wait, uh. What are you thanking me for?”

“Viewer’s choice,” Ten said, stretching his slinky body out to retrieve his phone and laying out on his front again, his cheek propped up on one of the pillows. 

“…Okay,” Lucas said. He didn’t know this was a choose-your-own-adventure kind of deal, but if he’d known that, he’d definitely have chosen to replay that sex scene a few times. And also to fight the wizard back in chapter 4. 

Somehow, he managed to yank the sheet off of the final corner. He balled it up, all lube-sweat-cum-stained, and looked around helplessly, and Ten sighed, lifting his head very lazily off the pillow. “Just toss it in the washer. It’s in that closet you’re not allowed to open, between the kitchen and the bathroom.”

“Oh, _whoa_ ,” Lucas said. He’d thought Ten kept, like, freaky BDSM shit in there, not a washer and dryer! Admittedly, Lucas was about as confident in his ability to operate freaky BDSM shit as he was in his ability to operate a laundry system, so. Good call on Ten’s part to ban him from ever trying. 

“Come back soon, then I’ll tell you how to make the tarts, if you’re still hungry,” Ten murmured. 

Lucas was never not hungry. He carried the sheet down the hall, very tentatively opened the door (at least this wasn’t a Bluebeard kind of situation, but at this point, he wouldn’t have been surprised to see six other helpless heterosexuals hidden in there!!), and deduced which one was the washer and which one was the dryer using the immense logical powers of his mind. And also by reading which one had a thingy for detergent, but whatever. Maybe someday he’d learn how to do his own laundry… but today was not that day.

He tossed the sheet into the washer, closed the door, and ambled through the apartment into the kitchen to wash his hands. “Tarts?”

“Freezer,” Ten murmured.

Lucas, feeling very validated by the fact that Ten could also only speak in one-word sentences, opened the freezer and was immediately blasted by a facefull of searingly cold air. “Yow,” he said sadly, swaying back and shivering. 

“Just take ‘em out, then unwrap,” Ten said. 

To Lucas’s immense credit, he actually managed to identify what Ten was talking about immediately. Not even for a second did he assume they’d look like Pop-Tarts. Maybe he only had such an easy time finding them because they were at the front, and all Ten had in his freezer otherwise was four metal spoons and several novelty ice cube trays of various shapes. 

He took the tarts out, set all three of them on the kitchen counter, and closed the freezer again. These looked good as hell, honestly, shout-out to Ten’s job. Both for the tarts, and for giving Lucas a big rip from the metaphorical seeing-Ten-in-an-apron bong. As he started to take the plastic wrap off, Ten made a very small, sad noise from bed, and Lucas turned around as fast as he could (not very, in this condition) to see what was wrong. “You good??”

“I want to come hang out with you, but my legs don’t work,” Ten explained, pouting. “Set the oven to 375.”

Shit, this was a national emergency. Ten was sad and uncuddled, and Lucas needed to work an oven? Call 911. Lucas panicked, jabbed the ‘broil’ button, then panicked even more when the oven suddenly said 550 instead of 375. Fuck!!! Somehow, after a few more unsuccessful attempts, he managed to adjust it back down to 375, and finished tearing the plastic wrap off the tarts. The rest he could figure out later — right now, he had a Ten to hug.

“Incoming!!!!” he warned, then zoomed (well, his zooming capabilities were diminished due to how many times he’d cum recently) out of the kitchen and back out to the bedroom. Ten opened his arms in anticipation, and Lucas flopped down on top of him, knocking the breath out of them both.

“You’re so cute,” Ten murmured once he was no longer wheezing and complaining feebly, rubbing his cheek in Lucas’s neck as Lucas hoisted him close in his arms. “Lucas, listen, I’m so— um, don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“Huh? I won’t,” Lucas said, confused. 

Ten took a second, nuzzling into him again and breathing in. “All I wanted to say is… it’s cheesy, I know, but I’m really gl—”

The oven beeped very loudly and scared the bejeezus out of Lucas, and he jumped in surprise, jolting Ten along with him. “Whew, that scared me,” he said, clumsily petting Ten’s head by way of apology. “What were you saying?”

“Nothing,” Ten said, pulling away, definitely fully blushed by now. “Go check on the oven.”

“No, what were you gonna say?” Lucas insisted, trying to keep Ten from leaving.

“I’m really glad you can walk more than I can right now, go check on the fucking oven, I’m exhausted,” Ten commanded, digging his little fingers into Lucas’s ribs to make him get up and go away.

Lucas whined but got up, and debated for a second whether he and his dick would be able to survive another round after they had the tarts. Ten was just so warm and sexy, and was Lucas really about to end the summer unable to say that he’d swallowed, not spat, even once? Then Lucas remembered what oral sex-related thing Ten had made him promise earlier and went pink all over, scuttling off to the kitchen before Ten could call him out on it. 

All the oven had to say was that it was preheating. Lucas frowned at it, poked the jellylicious top of one of the tarts, and turned to look back at Ten, who was exactly where Lucas had left him. 

“What classes are you taking this semester?” Ten asked when he saw Lucas looking. “Send me your schedule so I know when I can send you nudes.”

Well, at least he could talk in full thotty sentences again. “Uh… I don’t remember,” Lucas said, scratching his head as he waited for the oven to heat up the rest of the way. “Maybe… bio?”

Ten huffed and very weakly moved his legs around like he wanted to be flipped back over but couldn’t move himself. “Well, find out soon. How’s the oven?”

“Preheating,” Lucas said, returning to bed. All this back-and-forth from the bed to the oven was taking a lot of out him, but at least it was a good post-workout workout, keeping him in shape for all the various sports practices he’d be having to do this week. Fuck, he didn’t want to go back to school. Fuck a homework. Not literally, because ow, but metaphorically.

He must have been frowning to himself, because Ten made a soothing noise and petted a hand down Lucas’s thigh (danger zone! Lucas squirmed away feebly and Ten, evidently too fucked-out to keep torturing him, actually left him alone for once). “How are your ears?”

“Oh, right,” Lucas said and reached up to touch one. But he couldn’t, because even though Ten had just been insisting he was incapable of walking or moving because Lucas had just shattered his spine and destroyed all his nerves, Ten somehow managed to whip his hand up and smack Lucas’s wrist away before he could make contact with his earlobe. 

“You can’t just touch it, who knows where those hands have been,” he scolded. Lucas politely blushed, since he knew exactly where they’d just been, and lowered his hand again, letting Ten curl his pygmy marmoset fingers around Lucas’s tree-trunk wrist. “If you carry me to the bathroom, I’ll show you what you have to do, okay? Then we can put the tarts in, and eat, and sleep.”

Lucas held back a groan. Ten clearly really liked being carried around, and Lucas could do it, but he was also tired. “C’mere,” he said and finagled Ten into his arms princess-style. “ _Ow_ , hold my neck, don’t just— Ten!!!!”

Ten was refusing to help in any way whatsoever, and Lucas had accidentally dropped him back onto the bed three times already. They pouted at each other, and finally Ten won, natch, so Lucas had to do all the work: he scooped Ten up, even though Ten was acting more boneless than a boneless pizza, and started shuffling down the hall with him in his hold. 

“Thank you,” Ten purred. “It’s your fault I’m like this, so this is only fair.”

“No problemo,” Lucas said, strained, and kneed open the bathroom door. “Where…?”

“I think I can stand if I lean on something,” Ten said, so Lucas very, very carefully set him down on his feet. Ten immediately made a pained noise, gritting his teeth and pressing his face into Lucas’s arm, and Lucas, making panicked eye contact with his reflection in Ten’s bathroom mirror, stood still and waited for him to get used to it.

In the meantime, he kinda checked himself out. He always looked pretty cute after a good round in the sack, and especially cute after a good round in an actual bed. His hair was all over the place, his skin had a healthy glow, and now his ears were pierced! His earlobes did look a little red, though, and now that Lucas’s whole body wasn’t just a bowl of pleasure, he could feel that they did ache. By his side, Ten had adjusted, and reached forward to open one of the bathroom cabinets to take out a bottle of something.

“You’ll need disinfectant, or saline, or even just soap and water, I know what boys are like,” he sighed, setting the bottle down on the edge of the sink and turning on the water to wash his hands. “Can you open that drawer over there and hand me the bag of cotton balls? If you make _one_ joke, I swear to God.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Lucas said sadly. The only reason he wasn’t gonna was because he couldn’t think of one fast enough, though. He did as Ten said and handed him the bag, then watched as Ten soaked a cotton ball in the disinfectant. 

“It might sting a little at first,” Ten murmured. “Lean down, you’re such a fucking string bean, come here.”

Lucas didn’t deny that he was a string bean, just leaned down so Ten could press the cotton ball to his earlobe — like a true manly man, he swallowed back his yip of pain and scrunched his nose so his eyes wouldn’t tear up — and let Ten disinfect first his right earlobe, then his left, then very carefully twirl the studs around in his ears. 

“You have to do this every day,” Ten explained, “twice a day, if you can remember, but even once is okay. Oh, fuck, do you have to swim this week? Uh, try to keep your head above the water.”

“Why? What’ll happen if I don’t?” Lucas said, sniffling a little, and Ten made a face and put the disinfectant back into the cupboard.

“One word: amputation,” he said, and rolled his eyes at Lucas’s immediate reaction. “Chill. You think I’d let anything happen to your ears? You’ll be fine. Even if they get a little infected, you’ll live. Maybe. Or maybe not. Who knows!”

“What are you talking about,” Lucas pleaded. “Will I be okay or not?”

“You’ll be just fine,” Ten said and pulled Lucas down so he could kiss the corner of his mouth again, then fully on his lips. 

Lucas supposed he did look super cute with his ears pierced and it would be worth an infection. Lucas’s immune system was as beefy as the rest of him, though, he was sure he’d be fine. From the kitchen, the oven beeped again, but now they were kissing, and Lucas thought if he kept kissing Ten, maybe he could make him beep a little, too, so he kept going.

But Ten stopped him eventually, squirming away and making another injured noise. “Go put the tarts in,” he said. “Then we can eat, then get back in bed, then sleep. What time are you two leaving tomorrow?”

“I forgot when the train is but Mom said I should be home by nine,” Lucas said sadly. He hated waking up early, and judging by the way Ten’s whole entire face smushed up like he’d just gotten mouth-to-mouth from a lemon, Ten did, too. At least Ten would be able to go back to sleep after Lucas left, though! Lucas could never sleep on trains — whenever he was on a train, he started thinking about how difficult life must have been for canned sardines, and thinking about that made him too sad to be able to get any rest.

“Skedaddle, then, let’s get this show on the road,” Ten said, shooing Lucas away.

Lucas, shooed, went away. How was Ten going to get back out of the bathroom without Lucas carrying him? Or was he planning on just staying in there? He made it to the bathroom door and Ten, seemingly having the same revelation, reached out for him. 

“Can’t I just like put you in a laundry basket and roll you around,” Lucas complained, scooping Ten up in his arms. This time, Ten didn’t want to be held like a princess or a koala, and so he was just holding onto Lucas’s shoulders with his legs dangling down, his little feets dragging on the floor as Lucas hauled him out of the bathroom.

“You did this to me, you have to deal with the consequences,” Ten insisted, pressing his face into Lucas’s chest. His whole body was limp like a piece of very sexy yarn, and Lucas wished someone would knit him into a very sexy knitted basket of some sort so he’d be easier to carry. 

“ _I_ did this— you were the— it was _your_ idea!!!” Lucas defended, cheeks red, and managed to haul him all the way back out and dump him down on the bed. 

Ten collapsed like a ragdoll, limbs all over the place, then wriggled around until he was on his back and could blink up at Lucas. “Go make the tarts,” he commanded.

Lucas huffed and went off to go do exactly that, followed by the sounds of Ten’s quiet self-satisfied snickering. Now Lucas wanted some Snickers, but he doubted Ten had any. The tarts would have to do for now. Following Ten’s instructions, he put the tarts on a baking sheet (it took a few tries to find the right one) and put them into the oven, then yelled at Siri at full volume to set a timer for twenty minutes.

A lot could happen in twenty minutes, especially when Ten was involved, but they were both tired and lazy, and Lucas just got back in bed to watch Ten very badly playing some sort of dress-up game. Up until this exact moment, Lucas hadn’t even known that someone could be bad at playing a dress-up game, but Ten kept picking strange bedazzled crop tops and thigh-high lace-up boots in horribly clashing colors, then getting frustrated when the result ended up looking bad. 

“Can I try?” Lucas said, and when Ten let him, he just dressed the knock-off Princess Elsa in Crocs and cargo pants, so Ten banned him from ever using his phone ever again.

Ten actually had a lot of games on his phone, although he preferred to only use his phone for something called VSCO, FaceTune, and Grindr, which Ten said he’d explain to Lucas when he got older. They played tic-tac-toe until the tarts were ready (interrupted every 45 seconds by an ad for a game that seemed to involve just getting a lot of women pregnant?), then ate in the kitchen, Ten leaning back against Lucas and Lucas eating as carefully as he could so as not to just spray Ten’s entire body down with crumbs. 

“These are so good,” Lucas sighed, his mouth full of tart. “Do you think there’s anywhere near campus that’ll sell these?”

“They’re just regular fruit tarts, most bakeries have them,” Ten said, but he seemed pleased by Lucas’s compliment and nestled back into Lucas’s chest more comfortably. “Is that enough dinner?”

“No, but if we go to bed soon I won’t have time to get hungry before I go to sleep,” Lucas pointed out reasonably. His mind amazed even him sometimes. Maybe three orgasms in a row had done something actually beneficial for his brainpower? He’d have to try it next midterms season. 

Ten finished off his tart, licking his fingers to get the last of the custard stuff, and turned around to press a kiss to the bottom of Lucas’s neck. “Kay, let’s go to bed. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Lucas literally didn’t have it in him to go for a round of Netflix and chill, but they ended up back in bed somehow anyway, Ten curled up in a teeny-weeny ball by Lucas’s side and his big-ass gaming laptop (??????????) balanced on Lucas’s thighs. 

“Why do you need this?” Lucas had asked when Ten had dragged it out from a desk drawer with considerable effort. “Like, do you even game, bro?”

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” Ten had said, smizing, and then dumped the laptop unceremoniously on Lucas’s poor legs. Lucas had enough trouble as it was with committing to leg day without this extra abuse! Dreamy sigh — it seemed like every day was leg day when he was with Ten. Both because he had to do a lot of walking/running/heavy lifting and because Ten’s legs were amazing. Either way, legs were involved, for better or for worse.

Ten picked out something for them to watch: he said it was called Twin Peaks, and Lucas knew exactly what that was, since it was cheaper than Hooters but had the exact same concept. Not that Lucas would ever go to either of those establishments — he knew how exploitative they were towards women, or… something, and also honestly he was too shy :( — but he still knew a thing or two about places like that. Kind of surprising that Ten would want to watch something like that if it was just gonna be about tiddies, but today had been pretty weird, and Lucas doubted much else could surprise him going forward.

Boy, was he wrong! Twin Peaks was not, in fact, about tiddies at all! It was about freaky stuff (not in a sex way, in a spooky-scary-skeletons way) that made Lucas’s brain hurt, and he ended up closing his eyes through most of the second episode, which led to him starting to fall asleep. 

“Are you asleep?” Ten murmured into Lucas’s shoulder.

“Nuh,” Lucas said, very awake and not asleep at all.

Ten hummed very softly and closed his computer without even pausing the show. Wow, he was so grown-up and cool and in control of his life. Lucas turned onto his side so he could smother Ten’s body with his own like he was some ketchup and Ten was some hash browns, and Ten let him do this, his small, cold hands with his too-long nails coming up to pet and tickle over the back of Lucas’s neck.

Not _this_ again. Lucas was sleepy, and he knew Ten loved to exploit him when it was snoozing hours, but he had to be up early. He whined quietly and pulled Ten closer to him, figuring that he could maybe semi-exploit that thing Ten seemed to have for being pulled around and squished, and against all odds it worked: Ten stopped trying to scratch him and just relaxed, small and boneless against Lucas’s body like he’d been before. 

“Want me to set an alarm?” Ten offered. “Say, 8:15? So you have time to kick around a little before you walk home.”

Lucas tried to kick around a little right now, but Ten had his legs pinned down so really he just wiggled his ankles and that was about it. Ten took that as a yes, and gently patted the middle of Lucas’s chest. 

“Hey, big guy. Sun’s gettin’ real low,” Ten said. This sounded like a reference to something, and Lucas made a drowsy noise to try and get him to explain, but then suddenly remembered that it was from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ (2015) and started giggling into the top of Ten’s head. Honestly, if he had to be one of the Avengers, he’d be Thor, but a comparison to the Hulk was also kinda valid. Ten was definitely Black Widow, though. The evidence was overwhelming: thighs, wears a lot of black, could kill Lucas but was choosing not to (hopefully?), probably used to do ballet? Or maybe Ant-Man, just because he was so small.

This then led Lucas into trying to decide who else in his life would be whom (Yuta would be Thanos, and Lucas didn’t feel like he needed to explain), and _that_ led Lucas to get sleepier and sleepier, until finally, draped around Ten’s body like a boa (constrictor or feathered scarf? You decide!), he passed out. 

What a day. What a summer. What a life! He woke up roughly eight hours later because Ten’s alarm, a really aggressive jazz riff, was blasting in his ear. Lucas hadn’t even known that jazz could be aggressive until right this second, and he sat up very slowly and sadly, blinking and then rubbing the sleep gunk out of his eyes. 

“Shhh,” he mumbled, patting the pillows to try and find Ten’s phone so he could silence it. Ten was still asleep next to him, his little mouth just barely open and his eyebrows frowny, and Lucas very kindly covered Ten’s ear with one palm to keep him from waking up while Lucas continued his phone hunt. 

Ten said, “Foot,” or something that sounded exactly like foot, and Lucas looked at his hand on Ten’s ear, confused.

“No, that’s my hand,” he said, then realized that Ten probably meant the phone was by the foot of the bed. Teamwork level: A+. Great sign for the baseball season to come. He sat up taller to see, and sure enough, there it was, still spitting out sickening saxophone songs, and he managed to maneuver it within reach so he could shut it off. The screen said it was only 8, though, and he made a grumpy noise. Ten had said 8:15! What the fuck!

Ten didn’t lift his head, just mumbled something else. Lucas squinted, leaning down closer to try and understand him, and Ten repeated it, saying, “I set it for earlier so we’d have time to fool around a little first.” (Actually, he said “Zeddit f’rearly s’we’ve time… foolround… lil first,” but Lucas was fluent in Morning-Speak and knew exactly what he meant.)

Ugh, Ten’s body was always so warm after he just woke up, and if Lucas hadn’t already been hard just because it was morning, he’d definitely stiff one up in seconds just from pulling Ten’s toasty little frame right up against his own. Ten yawned into the side of Lucas’s neck and then tilted his head up to get a sleepy kiss, and Lucas groaned quietly, moving him around until they could fit together well, their thighs slotted together and both dicks in a good position to get some friction: Ten’s up against Lucas’s stomach, Lucas’s between Ten’s legs. 

Ten must have still been fucked up from last night, because any time Lucas’s hand kneaded down on his super-soft ass he whimpered, his whole body doing a little shudder, and Lucas thrust lazily between his thighs, really just grinding slow however felt good, not thinking too hard about it. Kinda crazy that he’d gone from nonstop staring at Ten across the dining room of a snooty French restaurant to getting chill mutual brojobs whenever he wanted to finally sticking his dick in Ten three times in one night and then just rubbing off on his thighs the morning after. 

“I’m— get it, I’m sending you off with— with a bang,” Ten explained, his voice so high and so breathy, his dick wet against Lucas’s stomach and his eyelashes fluttering against Lucas’s jaw. 

Lucas rumbled out a laugh, then moaned when Ten pressed his legs together more, giving Lucas something tighter to fuck into. He kinda wanted to finger Ten again, but when he moved his grip down in that general direction and started to prod between Ten’s peachy cheeks, Ten thrashed in a way that said “hands off or I’ll cut them off,” so Lucas refrained. Sad! He’d take a rain check, though, and Ten better prepare a really sturdy umbrella. 

Lucas wasn’t wearing socks, but if he were, the combo of real sex last night and morning sex right now would have rocked them right off. Ten was panting into his neck, rubbing up against him so needy, and Lucas wasn’t doing much better, feeling good all over just like he had the last time they’d done this. Honestly, Lucas’s dick was still kinda vulnerable from all the screwing, but that just made it better, made everything feel more raw and way too much, his dick twitching between Ten’s thighs and his mouth groaning stupid sex noises into Ten’s hair. Ten always smelled so good, must have been his conditioner, and Lucas really, really hoped no one on his campus or in his dorm used the same brand, because that would probably lead to some kinda awkward situations. Oh, well, he’d think about that later, when Ten wasn’t reaching down between them to grab around the base of Lucas’s cock with his small fingers, squeezing to fit it in all the way, guiding and twisting every once in a while to stimulate him more.

“Shit, that’s so good,” Lucas hurgled, his eyes rolling back and shutting. He wanted to make it good for Ten, too, and he ducked his head super far down to mouth into Ten’s shoulder, nipping and sucking a little. So what if he left some lovebites? Ten had been into that at the start of the summer, he probably still was. If not, he could just wear a turtleneck, and he’d probably look super good in it, and he could send Lucas photo proof and everybody would have a great time all-around.

Ten was definitely still into it. Lucas could hear him making high, helpless noises, his fingers slipping around on the base of Lucas’s dick, his other hand trapped between their bodies and pushing at Lucas’s chest for some stability, so Lucas kept munching, kinda getting drool everywhere, but it was fine. He didn’t stop until Ten had a few nice red marks on his neck and shoulder, then lifted his head up to kiss him, Ten’s mouth wet and hot just like the summer overall, aww. Damn, why was morning dick getting Lucas sentimental? He wondered — between increasingly desperate rolls of his hips forward between Ten’s legs — what Ten had been about to say last night before the oven had interrupted them, but then Ten made one of those mewly noises Lucas liked so much and he stopped being able to think a whole lot.

Yeah, they were both too oversensitive for this, but honestly, that just made him get off sooner, getting Ten’s thighs sticky with it, probably spilling out a little on the sheets. Ten struggled weakly in his arms, and when Lucas moved his hand to wrap around Ten’s dick and rub him off, he was finishing in seconds, too, and then they both just lay there, out of breath, vaguely covered in spunk, generally sweaty, kind of falling back asleep.

“Don’t let me fall back asleep, I was gonna walk you home,” Ten mumbled.

Lucas was hardly at risk of getting lost on the way back, but that was still a super gallant gesture. If Ten had been into women, he’d probably have been super chivalrous! Womanhood’s loss, Lucas’s manhood’s gain. That is, if he could keep Ten awake, which would probably be pretty tricky: nutting made them both get drowsy, understandably, and 8 in the morning was ass o’clock in a bad way (although Ten’s pre-planning had made it kind of the good way), so this was going to be a struggle. Lucas started bouncing his leg just a little, as best he could, to keep them both awake, but that just made him feel like he was a baby rocking himself to sleep, so he stopped.

“I’m gonna get up,” he yawned, scratching Ten’s back instead of his own stomach. “Got breakfast?”

“There’s toaster waffles,” Ten mumbled.

Like, in the world at large, or specifically in his freezer? Lucas decided to go find out. He very carefully and delicately removed Ten from on top of him, sat up, stretched all his limbs like some taffy, then dragged himself up out of bed, unfolding as he went. Ten made more mumbly sounds and rolled over, curling up armadillo-style, and Lucas tossed him the washcloth from last night to clean up with, then stumbled his way over to the kitchen.

There were, in fact, toaster waffles specifically in Ten’s freezer, and thankfully his toaster was normal, not any kind of new-fangled toaster oven for them both to fail at figuring out. Ten had been so bad at managing the Keurig that a toaster oven would definitely have been beyond his capabilities. Lucas popped two waffles in to toast, wiped off his stomach, then lurched back out of the kitchen to start getting dressed.

Ten was watching him from the bed with great, if sleepy, interest. His hair was sticking up in the back and he looked about how Lucas expected him to after a day and a half of constant WooHooing, but Lucas didn’t let himself get distracted from the extremely important and difficult task of pulling his jeans on one leg at a time just because Ten was so rumpled and pink in the face. 

“Don’t be sad, I’ll send you dick pics whenever you want,” Lucas assured him, because Ten had started pouting something fierce as soon as the boxer-briefs were back on. “Ab pics, too. Gotta track my gains once the season starts again!”

“Mmmmm,” Ten said, his eyes sparkling greedily. “Promise?”

“Sure,” Lucas shrugged, heading back into the kitchen shirtless once the waffles popped out of the toaster.

Ten made an obscene sort of noise as Lucas bit into the first waffle, and Lucas, alarmed, looked over to see that Ten was definitely full ogling him now, one of his hands almost heading back down towards his junk but stopping before it could get there. “You look so good, it’s _outrageous_ ,” Ten explained, frowning.

“Uh,” Lucas said, mouth literally stuffed full of dry, unbuttered, unsyruped waffle. It had been too hot fresh out the toaster and he’d burned his tongue a little bit, but no biggie, his tastebuds would grow back eventually but this waffle would only still be tasty for another 45 seconds! “Fanks. Want one?”

Ten shook his head and sat up more in bed, now reaching for his phone. Lucas wondered why Ten didn’t also start getting dressed now so he wouldn’t have to just rush through the process five minutes before they had to leave and end up making them late, but he knew better than to ask about it, and so he just minded his business and crunched on his waffle.

“Did you tell Vivian you were gonna get your ears pierced?” Ten asked suddenly, looking up from his phone. “Or is she about to get mad at me and never forgive me, ever?”

Lucas wrinkled his nose, picturing his mom getting mad at Ten or just getting mad generally. Even when Lucas had been trying to chew through electrical wiring as a toddler or spraypainting the side of their house to advertise his future dirtbike brand at age 13, she’d never gotten mad. “Nah, I told her. You’re good.”

“Good,” Ten said, relieved. “I can’t have her thinking I’m even more of a bad influence than she already does.”

Literally what was he talking about? Lucas never had any idea. Obviously he didn’t really discuss anything about Ten with Mom, but still, she always got a very weird smile on her face any time Ten’s name came up naturally in conversation. Definitely not a that-man-is-a-bad-influence kind of smile, although Lucas couldn’t tell what kind of smile it actually was. Plus, if Ten was right that she thought he and Lucas were together, why would she let Lucas date a bad influence? The only bad influence in Lucas’s life was Lucas himself, or possibly Lucas Jr., who made a lot of semi-questionable choices that Lucas was mostly powerless to resist.

Lucas finished wolfing down his waffles, filled a mug that said _I’m not bossy, I’m the boss_ with tap water, and chugged it. Ten was now attempting to get out of bed, swearing under his breath and going very slowly, but he wasn’t asking for help, so Lucas stayed back for now. If Ten couldn’t even walk, how was he going to walk Lucas home? But somehow, probably through whatever power “power bottoms” had, he managed to get up and start doing some stretches, which Lucas watched, mouth half-open.

“What?” Ten said, his hands flat against the floor and his legs perfectly straight. Lucas hadn’t been able to touch his toes with straight legs since he was about 2 years old, and he had all the flexibility and proportions of a piece of really stiff balsa wood. Did Ten do stretches like this every morning, or just when he was really sore from—

Nope! Not thinking about that! Lucas, ears red, chugged another mugful of tap water, and in the meantime, Ten kept stretching, and it must have done the trick, because then he managed to get all the way to the bathroom without swearing up a storm. Lucas heard him running the sink to presumably wash his face and brush his teeth, and Lucas, taking advantage of this temporary freedom, put two more waffles in the toaster. This was his last chance to get some GMO sugar or whatever in his system, because he knew as soon as he and Mom got on that train, they would be on all-organic-chia-quinoa-spirulina lockdown for the next three days. 

Ten returned three toaster waffles later minty-fresh and moisturized, and stretched up to give Lucas a small kiss on the cheek. He must have been feeling sentimental, because normally that’d be the sort of gesture that was accompanied by a bite somewhere sensitive or a really firm smack to Lucas’s ass, but he just kissed him one more time, then headed back to bed. 

“Honestly,” Lucas said thoughtfully once he’d swallowed down his last waffle, “I think… we have time to sleep some more?”

“Your intellect is unparalleled,” Ten moaned, opening his arms. “Get back here, sexy.”

And Lucas did, kicking off his jeans as he went and diving into the bed while Ten set another alarm. Lucas kinda wanted to spoon, but Ten really wanted to burrow into his chest, so Lucas just hugged onto him, enveloping Ten’s tiny body with his own as best he could in this position. Early morning swim meets meant Lucas was great at falling back asleep after being awake for a brief period, so he was out cold pretty soon, snuffling into Ten’s hair and having a crazy nap dream about Godzilla. Awesome!

When Ten’s jazzy alarm started jazzing thirty minutes later, this time it was Ten who silenced it, then sat bolt upright when he saw the time. “Lucas,” he said, smacking Lucas’s arm to make him wake up the rest of the way. “Wake _up_ , we have ten minutes to get back to your place.”

“Whyyou seddit s’late?” Lucas said sadly, scrubbing his hands over his face and slowly sitting up using just his core strength. 

“My optimism got the best of me, and this is clearly punishment for my hubris. I flew too close to the sun,” Ten explained, irritated. Why did he always get so weird and poetic in the mornings? They were just going to be kind of late getting home, it wasn’t the end of the world. “Now get up, get dressed, get outta here!”

Lucas fell out of bed (was pushed out of bed, we can be real) and pulled his jeans back on, then dug around in his overnight bag for a shirt and yanked that on as well. Ten, just as Lucas had predicted, was scuttling around at the speed of light trying to get dressed in time, except now he was even crabbier about it than usual on account of how sore he allegedly was. 

“I had so many morning plans,” Ten grouched, daintily tugging on socks. What was the point of wearing lacy socks if he was just going to wear combat boots over them? Lucas would never understand fashion, clearly, as he’d asked multiple times and just been laughed at. “I was gonna take you to my favorite Starbucks… snap some Polaroids… and now we can’t do any of that because you wanted to go back to sleep!”

“You went along with that!” Lucas pouted, but when he looked at Ten, he saw that Ten wasn’t actually mad, just fronting. They grinned at each other, then Lucas noticed that he’d put his jeans on backwards, which explained why they felt so icky on his body, and took half a minute to fix the situation.

As was commonplace whenever Lucas did shit like this, Ten was watching him with disapproval, but the strength of the disapproving look was diluted by him currently also trying to get dressed. Today he was going for a skinny-jean-big-tee look, which always gave him the appearance of a very sexy gnome if the gnome was a model for American Apparel. Once dressed, he looked to Lucas for approval, and Lucas nodded, reaching out for him to try and get in one last grope before they had to go.

“No!” Ten said, and somehow they ended up on the street, Lucas with his overnight bag and Ten’s murse slung over his shoulder and Ten in comically large sunglasses again even though it wasn’t all that bright outside.

“That was fast,” Lucas said, out of breath. “We don’t have to run back, do we?”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know what standards your mom has for timeliness,” Ten shrugged. 

Not super strict ones. Lucas used to get in trouble a lot in elementary school for showing up late because he and his mom had been watching the vegan equivalent of Blue’s Clues (don’t ask) and lost track of time, but still, he didn’t want to miss the train. So he set off at a pretty fast clip down the street, Ten scuttering to keep up.

“How’s, um, are you, uh, you’re walking pretty well, so are you not, uhhhh, uh,” Lucas said. 

Ten looked up at him over the rim (bad word choice, now Lucas was thinking about it again!!!) of his sunglasses, amused. “How’s my _ass?_ Fine, thanks. I took an Aleve earlier, so. Why, you wanna kiss it better?”

“Oh jeeze,” Lucas said, his ears bright red again. 

Ten laughed, grabbing Lucas’s arm for stability as they trotted along. “Cool your jets. You still remember what we talked about, right? You have to eat p—”

“I remember!” Lucas interrupted very quickly before Ten could start yelling about pussy again. “I promised! I know!”

“Good boy,” Ten said, and _that_ was a whole new can of worms that Lucas had no intention of opening, so he just tried to focus on not getting lost; they’d accidentally taken a detour, and although Lucas knew the way back to his house pretty well, there was a lot distracting him. 

It was a nice day out, not too hot or cold, and not so bright that Lucas had to squint to see the street signs or his own reflection in house windows. Ten was chattering on happily as usual, telling Lucas all about Yuta and Sicheng’s latest drama, which Lucas barely understood and refused to take sides on no matter how hard Ten tried. Weirdly enough, the closer they got to Lucas’s house, the slower Ten walked, but Lucas figured he was probably worn out from all the stretching and scurrying he’d been doing, or maybe the painkiller was wearing off. So he didn’t rush him, just let Ten drag his feet in his clunky combat boots all the rest of the way back.

Finally they ended up on Lucas’s street. Ten’s narrative had mostly petered out — evidently there was a limit to how much gossip he could try and get Lucas to care about before he realized it was a lost cause — and now he was managing to text and walk at the same time. Lucas could never manage such a thing: that was yet another way in which Ten was so much cooler and more grown-up than Lucas was. As a result, Lucas had to keep gently hauling Ten away from the edge of the curb so he didn’t get hit by any oncoming Priuses. Not that he doubted Ten’s ability to win in a fight against a Prius, but still, better safe than sorry.

“Thanks for walking me back,” Lucas said, scratching the top of his ear since his earlobe was apparently super off-limits. “You really didn’t have to. Are you gonna Uber back?”

“You know me a little too well by now,” Ten said, his nose wrinkled under his sunglasses. “I think some distance will do us a world of good.”

Aw. Lucas was actually just about to realize that he was gonna miss hanging out with Ten all the time, but sure, whatever. “I guess,” he said, kind of awkwardly letting go of Ten’s waist. 

Ten huffed, grabbed Lucas’s hand again, and lugged him all the way up to the front door of Lucas’s house, although Lucas definitely knew where it was and could get there himself. “Don’t be such a baby. You know I’m gonna miss you so bad.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, blinking a couple times. “You are?”

“What I was gonna say last night is that I’m really glad we got fired from Coup,” Ten said, talking all in a rush. “Because working with you was fun but if we didn’t get fired, then we wouldn’t have gotten to know each other like this, so obviously it sucked that you had to work at Target instead but I’m still really glad. You feel?”

Now Lucas’s whole face was red, not just his ears, but he totally did feel, and he smiled all big and mushy at Ten, nodding. They were super different as people, but Ten was a great friend, and spending time with him ruled. Yeah, being fired had been shitty at the time, and yet it had kind of totally ended up making his summer totally dope. Shit, did he actually owe something to that Johnny dude? Fuck, that was wack. Lucas shook those thoughts out of his head and went back to just grinning at Ten, who was taking off his sunglasses and rolling his eyes.

“Go,” Ten said, a little softer, and pushed at Lucas’s chest. “If I get any more touchy-feely-emotional, I’ll have an allergic reaction, but I left my Epipen at home.”

“You can borrow mine if you really need it. Anyhoo, what, I don’t get a hug?” Lucas said, knowing damn well that he probably sounded like every sleazy straight dude ever, and Ten rolled his eyes again but pushed all the way up onto his tippy-toes so he could throw his arms around Lucas’s big shoulders and squeeze onto him, holding tight.

Lucas put his arms around Ten’s tiny waist and held just as tight, one palm splayed out across Ten’s back, wrapping Ten all up like the cutest wonton in the world. Ten sighed very quietly, his breath tickling the side of Lucas’s neck, and Lucas adjusted his hold, pulling Ten closer. 

They swayed just a little, Lucas overbalancing for a sec because of all the Ten in his arms, but for the most part they were just standing still, Ten gripping Lucas’s upper body just a shade too tight, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Ten sighed again, then tilted his head so he could rest it on Lucas’s shoulder, tucked up into him, and Lucas rubbed his back a little, up and down to make Ten shiver. 

“I really am gonna miss you,” Ten murmured, quieter and lower. “A lot.”

“Don’t worry, _I’ll be bahck_ ,” Lucas said in his very excellent Terminator impression. Ten kicked him savagely in the shin and Lucas yelped, letting go of him immediately and bouncing back on one leg to get out of kicking range. 

“You’re the worst,” Ten said, glaring. “I hate you.”

Lucas pouted, reaching down to rub his wounded shin. “But I’m such a lovable scamp!”

“Begone,” Ten insisted, starting to laugh just a little bit. “You’re so fucking weird. You’re like an alien, what the fuck is your deal? Call me every day.”

“The truth is out there,” Lucas said. He waggled his eyebrows at Ten and backed up towards the door, fishing his keys out of his overnight bag. 

Ten was smiling again and hid his smile behind his hand, watching as Lucas fumbled to unlock the door. “Have a good semester. If you ever need anyone to write a paper for you, hit me up, I have some really nerdy cousins with questionable morals and perfect grammar.”

“KK,” Lucas said, unlocking the door. Honestly, given that Lucas had questionable morals but bad grammar, he’d totally take Ten up on that later. “C’mere a sec.”

“Why?” Ten said but came closer anyway, and when Lucas took a handful of his big t-shirt and pulled him in close so he could give him a quick smooch, he made a surprised noise but kissed back after a second, soft and sweet. 

Then Mom must have made some sound from inside that spooked him, because he broke away quickly and shoved the middle of Lucas’s chest to push him into the house. He was at a full 7 on the Official Is Ten Blushing scale, and his lips were so soft, and he was smiling as he waved at Lucas to make him go the rest of the way in. 

Lucas grinned at him one more time, then closed the door and kicked off his shoes. Gosh, what a morning. “Hey, I’m back,” he called. “Are we late?”

“Halloo, not yet,” Mom said from the kitchen. “I’m packing lunchboxes for us right now. We should leave in maybe… T-minus twenty?”

“Okaaaay,” Lucas said and started heading upstairs to get the last of his stuff packed up. He checked his phone as he went: all his groupchats were blowing up, and Yangyang had just sent him a gnarly mashup of All Star with Thrift Shop by Macklemore (“All Shop.” It seemed like Yangyang had made it himself, but Lucas would find out all about his summer internship as a Soundcloud rapper’s assistant whenever he got back to campus). 

Lucas plugged in his headphones, cranked the volume up to max, and started going over his room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten too much. This mashup fucking slapped, and Lucas bopped around his room to it, packing. 

He’d had a dope gay summer, and yeah, he’d be home again in like a month, but until then, now he was gonna have a hopefully equally dope semester!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AAA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! i really sincerely hope it was worth the wait, i know the ending was a little fast/sentimental but i think thats the way most summer vacations end, blink and youll miss it!! :’’( 
> 
> links: [twitter](https://twitter.com/paratazxis) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/paratazxis) (i talk about cdf a Lot) / ko-fi (new! entirely optional but super appreciated, the username is also paratazxis and a link can be found on my twt) / [the cdf playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/05QwZESjjnt04Myb40lWxB?si=V61mwUAJTJu66jY6N0xw7g) (always accepting suggestions!)
> 
> and pls let me know what u thought of this in the comments!!! :0
> 
> my dear sweet cdf nation, thank you so much for sticking with tencas and me this far!!! cdf is NOT OVER, i definitely have more planned, but if the series does end up ending here, i hope it’s been a good run!! but like i said i have some very exciting ideas for cdfs 7 and 8 >:}} all that being said, i know waiting for this one took a while, and since i don’t have anything actively started rn it might be a while before the next one too :(( your best bet is to subscribe to the series and come chat on cc every once in a while and hopefully i’ll have something super wacky, be it cdf or something else, coming eventually!!!!!
> 
> (also acknowledgments as always to ellie for reading over this VERY SLOWLY as i wrote it VERY SLOWLY and also to my girlfriend for leaving me to my own devices long enough for me to crank out the ending!!)
> 
> thank you so much again!!!! stay thirsty my friends!!!!


End file.
